Electrified to the Touch-Sequel to Ninjago Rebooted: Cryptor's Revenge
by NinjagoninjaKXGIRL
Summary: Peace and harmony has returned to Ninjago once again, with the ninja all grown up, they have decided to part ways: Cole and Kai staying with Sensei, P.I.X.A.L and Zane together back at Borg Tower with Cyrus, Lloyd with his parents, and Jay and Nya in their own place. It seems as if peace has returned for good, or is it? It seems a certain Anocandrai survived and is out for revnge..
1. Chapter 1: A Land At Peace

Cryptor's defeat, it seemed like ages ago, when P.I.X.A.L put an end to his reign, bringing back peace and harmony back to Ninjago once more. Now mature adults, the ninja all parted ways to settle down, Cole and Kai stayed back with Sensei in the now rebuilt hideout, Lloyd stayed of course with his parents in their tranquil monastery, P.I.X.A.L and Zane stayed in Borg Tower along with Cyrus, now the peace keepers of New Ninjago City and all of Ninjago itself, and finally, Jay and Nya, moved into a house just near the peaceful mountains, now boyfriend and girlfriend.

It was a normal day in the mountains, the sun rose over the horizon, a beautiful sight it was. Nya awoke to the sweet breeze of the morning, the best there was in the day, she smiled and got up from her bed, careful not to awake her lover who was still sound asleep. She made her way to the kitchen, deciding to make a nice breakfast for them both. She opened the cupboard and found herself with multiple ingredients, she wanted to make something simple, and so she chose to make fried eggs with toast. "I just hope Jay likes them as much as I do," she muttered to herself.

Jay was met with the bright rays of the morning sun, he hissed and covered his eyes, going back to sleep only to be awoken right again when Nya opened the curtains. "AHH," Jay fell out of his bed.

Nya chuckled, "Rise and shine, _sleeping beauty_." Jay rubbed his eyes and looked at her with a sarcastic expression, "I _was _getting my beauty sleep."

"As _if_," Nya teased going back to the kitchen. Jay got up and followed, "Hey! I need my beauty sleep to look beautiful!"

"Oh I'm sure you don't need help with that," Nya stated, chuckling, "Because your beautiful to me." Jay seemed to blush, "Really? Well, same to you, my narcissus flower." Nya blushed at his comment, which were always super sweet, that was one of the reasons she loved him. Nya heard the toaster ding, she went over to take the toast out, Jay looked over at her and asked a stupid question, "Whatcha cooking?"

Nya looked over at him, and crossed her arms, "What do you think?"

"Uhh, bread?" Jay asked.

"Congratulations! You just used your brain!" Nya teased, laughing. Jay crossed his arms, "Haha, very funny." The samurai took the four pieces of toast and put two on a plate and the other on a plate, she then went to fry the eggs. Jay took in a sniff only to meet satisfaction, "I've always wanted to date a woman who's a hell of a cook." Nya blushed harder at his comment, "Well its not everyday you meet a girl who's a samurai, a good cook, _and _a mechanic all at once."

Jay pondered at that, "Eh, good point."

After the eggs were done, the two ate while sitting outside and looking at the nature surrounding them, it was a peaceful sight anyone would die to see, the couple were lucky to have chosen this spot to settle down after decades from fighting forces of evil.

In the hideout, Cole and Kai seemed to be sword fighting, Sensei watched with a cup of tea in hand, it was just like the old times when they used to train. Cole lashed out at Kai making the fire ninja fall, the earth ninja pointed his katana at him, keeping him to the ground, the earth ninja looked at Sensei who gave a nod. Cole let down his sword and helped Kai to his feet. The fire ninja took off his head armor and brushed a hand through his hair, "Phew, what a morning eh, Cole?"

"Yeah, I wonder how the others are doing, Jay and Nya are probably cuddling in bed, typical, boyfriend and girlfriend stuff," Cole stated, putting his hands on his knees to catch a breath. Kai rolled his eyes, "Yeah, seems to be, and what about you, have you found a love life?"

Cole huffed and looked at Kai with a blank expression, "What does it matter, Kai?"

"Oh, so you don't have a love interest?" Kai asked, a little cocky.

"Shut up. Just, just...whatever, I love who I want, alright? Why do you care anyway?" Cole asked getting up. Kai shrugged, "Just wanna know, I mean you are still sad that Nya chose Jay over you right?"

"Hey, she chose who she wanted, I'm fine with that, and no I'm not sad about that," Cole responded, taking off his headgear and stomping towards the backdoor, Kai followed, "I'm just saying!" Cole rolled his eyes, ever since Nya chose Jay he's just, been feeling a little off lately, he felt happy for Nya for choosing, yet still, there was some feeling inside him and it was strangely, lonely. He shook it off and went inside to lay on the couch, he didn't get much sleep last night, one, because Kai kept snoring loudly, and two, he just felt troubled over something.

_I wonder how the others are doing _the earth ninja thought.

In New Ninjago City, all was in balance, the citizens were at peace with themselves and technology, and there has not been an invasion for decades. P.I.X.A.L overlooked the city, Zane was by her side, back in his original form, the couple faced each other and exchanged light smiles.

"So happy that we can finally share a moment and not get it interrupted," Zane stated.

"Indeed, it is pleasant to be together with no interruption," P.I.X.A.L replied. Ever since Cryptor's defeat, the two had grown as close as bee's to honey, nothing would seem to break them apart. Cyrus was quite dumfounded when he heard that all this time Zane was alive in his systems, it was a long explanation but P.I.X.A.L managed to finally make it sense to him. So now the two lived in the tower, making sure the whole land of Ninjago and its citizens were under their protection. There was peace for a long time.

P.I.X.A.L looked outside to see the sunset, her eyes twinkled in admiration, Zane saw the look in her eyes and smiled, "I remember the first time you saw that view."

"What?" P.I.X.A.L turned to face him, she was met with his gentle smile, "The first time you saw a sunset, with me, and I compared it to you, you do not remember it?" P.I.X.A.L reached the back of her head to respond, she then recalled that time, "Ah, yes, I do. But, I hope, this time, it wont be brought to an end by evil robots."

Zane seemed confused by what she meant but then began to make sense of it, "Oh, right. Yeah, lets hope that doesn't happen again." P.I.X.A.L chuckled and kissed him right on the cheek, making him blush, Zane put an arm around her and the two looked out to the beautiful horizon.

Back at the mountaintops, Nya was gazing out her window to see the sight, she remembered the first time she saw it, with her parents. It was a precious moment, she never wanted it to end, then she recalled the sad memory of her parents death, her smile faded and a tear escaped her eyes, why did it have to end like that? She wished her parents were still alive to see her now, a samurai, and a fighter, she wished they had a chance to see her with Jay, had a chance to live...sadly they didn't.

"Nya?" Jay came into the room, she heard a small sniffle coming from her, he became worried. "Nya, you ok?" Nya turned, her cheeks stained with tears. Jay came over and asked again, this time softer, "You alright?"

Nya wiped her tears, "Y-Yeah...I'm ok..." Jay frowned and sat beside her, "Tell me, whats wrong?"

She whimpered a little, then threw her arms around him, Jay was startled but soon did the same, he comfort her, "It's ok...its ok..."

"N-No...i-it's not," Nya winced, "Y-You...still have your parents..."

Jay paused at her words, he looked at her and frowned, now realizing what she meant. "I'm...so sorry...I should've remembered," he said weakly. Nya looked at him and sniffled, "D-Don't be...its not, your fault..." She cried softly in his arms, Jay rubbed her back in small circles, even though he didn't know what it was like without parents, he still felt the need to comfort his girlfriend. "Nya...listen, I know it can be hard to grow up without your peers...and I might not live long enough to feel what you are feeling now but, I know that, your parents would want you to move on, be happy in life, you can feel sad about them, but know this, they will always be, someplace in your heart, I promise you that," he spoke. Nya looked up at Jay, her eyes a little red from crying, she then nodded and smiled, "T-Thank you...Jay..."

"No problem," Jay replied, smiling weakly. Nya stayed in her boyfriends arms, staying there until she fell asleep, Jay smiled and carried her to bed, but just as he tucked her in, he heard a mass explosion coming from the east, he looked out his window, to see some smoke coming from far away. Thinking it was mining, he climbed into bed to sleep.

That explosion was no natural cause as he thought it was, instead, the cause was far much worse. The County Prison has been destroyed, and from the ashes came out a weak, full-sized, Anocandrai, who was out for full revenge.

* * *

**(Yes! I have finally gotten enough motivation to write the first chapter of the sequel! So don't worry folks, I'll still keep writing, just make sure to leave awesome reviews! (Plus a favorite is you really really, really enjoyed it! X3 Also, like Ninjago Rebooted: Cryptor's Revenge, I'm gonna update everyday so expect a new chapter each day (unless if something important is going on or I die),** **anyway thanks for reading!) **


	2. Chapter 2: Search For An Army

The ground was scorched from the explosion, and from the ruins of the prison came out a weak Anocandrai. Pythor looked up with his bloodshot eyes only to find the night had fallen. He decided to use it as an advantage to escape. Yet still, he looked back at the prison, knowing the Nindroids were still in custody, he knew he would be back for them later.

Pythor continued to make his way towards Ninjago City, or at least a sewage nearby, if he were to rise in power and gain revenge against the ninja, he needed an army. Yet still, he also recalled that the ruthless Serpentine have grown to be friendly with the surface, Pythor found that to be outrageous considering the fact that they were created to take over Ninjago not help its citizens. Honestly, he didn't know what has gotten into them really, but he decided to knock some sense into them, once he regained his strength, he would surely make them all do his bidding, whether they liked it or not.

Pythor finally reached a remote village, the people were already asleep so sneaking in wasn't any problem for Pythor, now if only he could find a way into the sewers. He soon spotted an opening to the sewers just up ahead, the lid must've been taken off, just to Pythor's luck, his arms were sore from crawling all the way to civilization. He slowly climbed down into the dark place, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He brought himself upward and began to slither throughout the corridors, the shadows giving him a little bit of a startle. Finally he reached the opening to the Serpentine's Tomb, it had been opened long ago when the Stone Warriors fled the scene.

Pythor quietly made his way inside, the glowing walls and the lighting trees seems to have dimmed as if to signify night, for all the Serpentine were sleeping at peace. Pythor slithered throughout the place, admiring the vegetation all around him, and the offspring's of some of the generals. He spotted Skales and his wife sleeping, along with their son Skales Jr. He looked at the place in disgust wondering why the Serpentine turned down a chance of world domination just to settle down and improve themselves? They could've had everything but they decided to throw it away like some old toy that refused to work.

Pythor grit his teeth and slithered over to where the chief was supposed to sleep, he found the chief to be Acidicus, his green staff glowing above his quarters, Pythor felt the need to steal it, with it he could take over as the Serpentine's leader, right? Like years before whoever wields the staff is true king of the Serpentine correct? So, he made his way over to where the staff was laid and attempted to steal it, but what came next was something he did not count on, for once he laid his fingers on the staff, a large alarm rang out throughout the place. Pythor gasped and tried to flee but felt himself get tackled by a Venomari scout. The entire race of Serpentine had awoken to the alarm, including Acidicus himself, once he caught sight of Pythor, his eyes showed a hint of fury, "_You_." Pythor gulped, unsure of what came next.

The Anocandrai was cornered, all four Serpentine Generals gave him the evil eye. "Pythor P. Chumsworth. Never thought I'd sssee you again, especially here," Skalidor spat. Pythor stared back at all of them, in disbelief. Skales chimed in, "I had hoped he rot in that old cell, we've had enough of you trying to rule over ussss, the lassst time you tried you nearly got usss all killed!"

"I-I may have misunderstood that the Devourer would consume _all_," Pythor stuttered. Fangtom shook his heads, "You _and _Skalessss SHOULD'VE KNOWN better, now there issss NO POINT coming back, you are FORBIDDEN TO fight alongssside the Serpentine!" Pythor cringed at the Fangpyre's shouts, but now he had the courage to shout back, "Don't you see what has become of you?! You all had so much more, you had a chance to rule over all! But no...you decided to throw it away, but I can give you that chance again...a chance to take over Ninjago. So, what will it be? Shall you rule like kings? Or live like peasants?!"

The generals were silent for a moment, until Acidicus spoke, "We Serpentine don't care for your silly offers. We were made for good, not to rule." Pythor cursed at him, the Venomari General turned away, "Take him away."

Pythor felt himself being dragged out by two Venomari soldiers, he growled, "I WILL FIND A WAY TO BE KING AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL!" Pythor was thrown into the sewage water, where the current carried him off to the grinders, Pythor gasped and quickly swam in the opposite direction, he saw a pipe nearby, he grabbed onto it and pulled himself to safety. The Anocandrai wheezed and coughed, he had to get the Serpentine to do his bidding, but how? First he needed to recover, but it seems like that will be a lot harder now...what he really needed was more power for himself, yes, he should become powerful enough, the Serpentine will be to afraid to turn him down, and so they'll have to cooperate. Yet, where to get the power? Since the Overlord's defeat, and Cryptor's downfall, there hasn't been a mass power surge in decades. Pythor saw some bluish light emit from the sewage water, he peeked over the edge and spotted what looked to be some eels. The Anocandrai's eyes widen, a wicked smile curled at the edges of his mouth.

"E-Electrocobrai," he exclaimed, choking.


	3. Chapter 3: Brother's Talk and Surge

Pythor scooped up all the Electrocobrai he could find in the sewers, he then placed them in a broken tank he found in some garbage a few minutes ago, yet it still held the eel-like creatures. Pythor hesitantly looked at them as they swam around in their shrunk space, he held his bony hands over the tank, ready to embrace the great power he was about to receive.

So, with one gulp, he placed his hands into the tank, and received the shock of his life, the Electrocobrai lashed forward and bit his arms, Pythor screamed in bloody horror. It seems as the movement from the Electrocobrai caused the tank to break, sending back into the water, however they brought Pythor with them and began to bite him all over Pythor screamed as the effects began to take place, energy surged through his body, making his skin turn electric blue, his veins sparking and his eyes becoming more sharp. However, when the Electrocobrai were finished with him they swam off to let the general sink to what probably meant his death.

* * *

The following morning was just as the same as the last, yet it began with Cole and Kai sparring once again. They always did this even before Sensei awoke to get a little ready for his teachings, he didn't mind because he allowed it, training early helps someone get stronger.

Cole lashed out at Kai with his normal scythe, the red ninja blocked it with his katana, the two fought against each other trying to take the other out. Yet the two were sharp in skills and sparring so this proved to be difficult, that is until Sensei walked out of the house, distracting Cole long enough for Kai to send him onto the ground. "Haha! You snooze you lose!" he teased.

Cole got up and spit the dirt out of his mouth, he glared at his comrade. "What?" Kai shrugged.

"Well done, Kai, but next time, take it much easier on Cole," Sensei warned. Kai rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, I got it." The red ninja helped Cole up from the ground, Sensei went in to prepare some breakfast, leaving the two alone outside to talk.

"What does he mean _take it easy on me_? I don't mind if you nearly kill me," Cole stated, drawing his scythe away. Kai shrugged, "He probably means that because of _this_." Kai lightly punches Cole in the chest the earth ninja winced, "Owww."

"See?" Kai chuckled. Cole grit his teeth, "No no, I'm not weak, its not weak...I'm just...still recovering, can we move onto another subject now?" Kai smirked, "Love?"

"Oh god, please no," Cole pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration while looking up, telling Kai he was sick of his rants of trying to tie him with someone. "What? I'm just trying to help you out man!" Kai stated.

"How exactly?" Cole asked sitting on the porch, later joined by Kai.

"I mean, your single-"

"So are you," Cole interrupted. Kai froze. The earth ninja rolled his eyes, "What, its true. If its someone you want to help, help yourself."

Kai crossed his arms, "Hey, I do, I do have a girlfriend!" Cole laughed and looked at his fiery brother, "Really? Whats her name?"

Kai paused, trying to think of a name, "U-Uh...Stacy?"

"Stacy, huh?" Cole said, "Sure, and whats her eye color?"

"B-Black?" Kai stuttered.

"Uh huh, favorite color?" Cole asked.

"O-O...Orange?" Kai stated, a little too nervous. Cole shook his head, Kai gave in, "Ok ok! Fine! I don't have a girlfriend, you happy?!" Cole sighed and pat Kai's back, "We're both single alright, don't feel too bad."

Kai rubbed his arm, "Easy for you to say, I saw some girls gawking at you back when we went to get a cup of coffee, you'll find a girl in no time with those beastly muscles! Uh, me? Not even a chance!"

Cole crossed his arms, "How bout that girl you met at the gas station a few years back, P.I.X.A.L told me you two have gotten pretty friendly." Kai turned blush red, "H-How did you-"

"P.I.X.A.L told me she interrupted you two and that's when she stopped coming to you, come on Kai your easy to read like a book," Cole cut in. Kai was now as red as his ninja garb, from embarrassment, Cole smiled and pat him on the shoulder, "Oh come on, Kai. Its not that bad, It'll probably be hard for me to find someone special too, because I'm not going to go out with the first person that comes to me, I'm going to choose someone who shares a little interests with me, you know all that stuff. Perhaps you would do the same, no?"

Kai thought, "I-I guess..."

"Well then, I guess we'll _both _take forever in finding dates, or you could beat me, you are the master of the charm," Cole commented, smirking. Kai's blush faded, he gave a smug grin, "Well I don't mean to brag..."

Cole laughed, Sensei came out of the hideout to tell them breakfast was ready. "Ok Sensei, we're coming!" Kai called. The two got up and headed inside, Cole walked past Kai and told him, "Remember."

"Right, right," Kai laughed.

Cole smirked, "Besides, its not like something bad is going to happen and ruin it."

* * *

Pythor awoke in the darkness, his eyes scanning the black for any sign of well, anything. However, this proved to be fruitless, as he found out, for he seemed to be in a strange dark infinite place. He slowly pulled himself upwards, only to fall back down again, he was confused, why couldn't he feel his tail? In fact how come his whole body felt numb?

Pythor looked through the dark, yet got the same results, pain racked his body, what had happened?

All he could recall was that the Electrocobrai latched themselves onto every part of his body, coursing raw electricity through his veins. Pythor's eyes widen, could this mean...

The Anocandrai looked down at his hands, or what he thought were his hands to find them glowing a nice shade of blue, yet through it, he could see his veins run with electricity, he gasped. He pulled back his robes and saw that his whole body did, the snake looked in utterly shock.

Pythor brought himself up, even though his veins and entire body run with extreme power, he still felt weakened from it.

"I-I...need to find...m-more power," Pythor wheezed. The Anocandrai made his way throughout the place, finally seeing light up ahead, he slithered slowly towards it, and once he made it there he could see it was the way he came in, so he slowly climbed out into the opening, back into the village, and out again, seeking for power.


	4. Chapter 4: Sharing Pain

The day had gone by quickly, and now the sun began to set upon Ninjago's horizon.

Jay looked out to the sunset, alone, his jet blue eyes taking in the beauty. Nya had gone out to shop, leaving him alone in the house, he just hoped she could get back soon, he missed her, even though its only been five minutes since she'd left. The youth looked out to the beautiful, bright orange sky, mixed with sweet yellow and red, the sight itself reminded him of the peace itself, and it was oh so breathtaking, like Nya, he might say.

Yesterday, when Nya saw the sunset she was a little struck with grief, because the sunset reminded her of the first time she saw it, which was with her parents. Jay frowned recalling yesterday, he hated to see when Nya was upset, and he'd do anything in his power to make her happy, no matter what the cost. This made him an obedient boyfriend, but I mean, who wouldn't to Nya? Sure she nearly picked Cole over him, but in the end she chose Jay, which made him trust her more with things. Jay sighed, partaking the precious moment of the sunset, until it was interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Hey, Jay," Kai called out. Jay jumped at his call, he looked back to see the red ninja of fire standing at the edge of the backdoor, he gave a sigh of relief and a chuckle, "Boy, you scared me!" Kai laughed and came out of the house to sit with him, he then too looked out to the sun, "It is beautiful isn't it."

"Yeah, it sure is," Jay replied, he then fell back in the grass to look up at the sky, the stars had begun to come out and so they were barely visible. "What do you see?" Kai asked curiously.

"The stars," Jay replied.

"The stars?" Kai fell back against the grass and looked up with his lightning brother, he then saw them, "Oh yeah, now I see them." Jay smirked and looked onward onto the night sky, the sun finally disappearing over the mountains. He used to this with his mother and father all the time, when they weren't inventing or doing anything like that, they'd sit on top of the trailer and look onward towards the night sky in awe.

* * *

_Daddy? _

_ Yes, son? _

_ What are those white dots in the big black thing? _

_ [Ed chuckled and placed the young boy onto his lap] _

_ Well, son, the big black thing is the night sky, and those white dots, are the stars_

_ The...stars? _

_ Yes, and if you look closely, you can see them twinkle _

_ [The boy squinted his eyes enough to get a glimpse of what his father had told him] _

_ I saw one twinkle, father! _

_ [Ed smiled and hugged his son, who was smiling with joy. The two sat in silence before the young boy broke the silence]_

_ Dad, why are the stars in the night sky? How did they get up there? _

_ [Ed thought for a moment, he then said]_

_ Well, son, when a loved one dies, they become a star, so they can watch over us all the time, so when you ever fell like your alone, look up, and you'll find the stars, they will watch over you, and so will I_

_ [Jay looked at his father and hugged him with his tiny arms] _

_ I love you, dad..._

_ [Ed smiled]_

_ I love you, too, Jay..._

* * *

Jay smiled at the memory, which was still fresh in his mind, he felt a tear leave his eyes when he thought about his parents, its been years since...since the day it happened. However, Kai noticed him shedding tears, "Jay?" The ninja of lightning wiped them away and looked back at Kai, "What?"

"Why are you crying?" Kai asked, concern in his voice. Jay paused, for once there was a long silence between them, he then turned away and spoke, "Just...thinking of _them_..."

Kai was confused, "Who?"

Jay looked up at the stars, "My..." His eyes started to water. Kai scooted a little closer to him, he put an arm around him, Jay only looked at him. "Your, parents?" Kai asked in a monotone voice. Jay sniffled and wiped his tears away, he gave a slow nod. Kai frowned, feeling his friends pain, "I-I'm...sorry..."

Jay nodded and tried hard not to cry again, he stood up and put his hands in his pockets, he leaned against a nearby tree, "T-They...(sniff)...went to go shopping one day, it was raining...then t-the car slipped on some mud and the next thing they know...t-their-"

"Gone," Kai finished for him. Jay looked back at his friend and nodded, Kai looked back, feeling a little sorry for him. "I'm...sorry, for your loss," he said. Jay half-smiled, half-frowned, he then turned away and leaned on the tree again, "The, police called me, told me what happened...I-I was, in grief...because well, t-these were my parents, they had always been there for me...t-through the good times and bad...(sniff)...I-I just couldn't believe they were gone." Before he knew it, tears began to pour from Jay's eyes, the young man slid down against the tree trunk until he reached the floor, he then buried his head in his knees to weep. Kai only stared at him, nearly on the verge of tears, he came over and hugged his friend in comfort, "I'm so sorry...Jay...I didn't know..."

Jay continued to weep, Kai comfort him. The fire started decided to tell Jay his parents...passing, so they could share these feelings. "The...last time, I saw my parents, was when I was nine," Kai began. Jay looked up to face Kai, he continued, "I was maintaining Nya, in the living room when a...loud bang was heard, Nya began to cry, so while I comfort her I heard dad shouting..."

* * *

**_GET OUT OF MY STORE CRIMINAL! _**

_ [A man in a black cloak had come into the store, snatching a clean dagger from the wall and walking away casually, Kai's father spotted him out of the corner of his eye, and grabbed his katana ordering him to leave] _

_ GET OUT OF MY STORE CRIMINAL! _

_ [The man looked at him, then as fast as the eye could see, he took a few knives from his cloak and threw them at Kai's father, the man screamed and fell back against the wall, the blood already beginning to pour from his chest. A woman came out to the shop and gasped upon seeing her husband] _

_ JAMES! _

_[The man drew a sword from his cloak and pointed it at the woman] _

_Now its time for you to join him_

_[The woman however did not allow herself to run, she instead grabbed a blade from the wall and threw it at the man, it managed to cut through his face causing him to scream in pain. Kai's mother then ran towards her husbands limp body but the man was quick to act and so he impaled her with the blade of the sword, she screamed. The man chuckled] _

_Trying to be a hero...hm? Pathetic..._

_[Kai's mother began to faint due to blood loss, the crazed stranger took out the sword letting her fall upon the wooden floor. The man took a cloth from the table and wiped the blood off his weapon, then drew it back into his cloak. Turning away, he left the shop, leaving Kai's parents dead] _

* * *

Jay stared at Kai, his eyes widened in shock. Kai nodded slowly, "I was too late...to call, when they arrived my parents were already dead..."

The lightning ninja frowned and stared at Kai in sympathy, the fire started looked away to shed a tear. Jay frowned, recalling Nya's breakdown yesterday, "No wonder why Nya was so upset..."

Kai looked back at Jay in confusion, "What? What happened to Nya?"

"Well...she told me that, the sunset, reminded her of the first time she saw it, which was with her parents," Jay replied, solemnly. Kai looked down, "Oh...yeah, she would be upset, she was only a baby when it happened, so she didn't know them much as I did..."

Jay put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I see. Well, your the first to learn the truth of my parents..."

"First?" Kai asked, confused.

"Yeah, I haven't told anyone, even Nya...I don't want people feeling down for me," Jay answered. Kai sat on the grass and looked at the stars, he then smiled and looked back to Jay, "Your secrets safe with me."

The lightning ninja looked back at Kai and smiled, "As of yours..." The two smiled and did a brofist, yet at that moment they heard a loud 'bang' coming from afar. The two turned to see something strange coming from New Ninjago City.

"What is that?" Kai asked. Jay looked back at the house, then at the city, he ran towards the house, "I don't know, but I have a feeling the city needs us!" Kai followed Jay in, he was leaving a note to Nya before leaving, the two then ran towards the city.

* * *

**(Well this is one long chapter! I hope you guys liked this, also the name I used for Kai's father, I just wanted to give him a name since I was going to be talking about Jay and Kai's parents death, I cried while writing it DX Also, if the story is too slow don't worry, the action will start soon. Anyway, thanks for reading, fav this story, and leave a review if you can!) **


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble in New Ninjago City

Pythor arrived to New Ninjago City in a nick of time, yet when he got there, everyone only looked upon him with fear and hatred, he only keep slithering towards the power tunnels beneath the city, once he got there he removed the steel cage that covered it and fed off the electricity, he felt the power surge through him, it felt great and much more powerful.

Zane and P.I.X.A.L ran to the window to see what was going on, once they caught a glimpse of Pythor, they took this as a reason to get down there. The patrol bots marched up to Pythor, surrounding him, the Anocandrai looked at them with angry eyes. "Step away from the electric cords," one ordered. The Anocandrai grit his teeth and raised his hands, the power beginning to emit from his palms in blue lightning. Zane saw the danger, "GET DOWN!" Pythor shot the electricity in all directions, the citizens screamed and fell to the floor. The power was too much for the patrol robots, and so they fell to nothing but piles of junk. Zane helped P.I.X.A.L to her feet, and stared at Pythor in immense shock, "Oh my god."

"It seems the Anocandrai has grown powerful," P.I.X.A.L stated.

Zane took out his Techno Blade, "Yes but I don't believe its powerful enough." Pythor let the surge die out and turned to see Zane standing before him, his Techno Blade ready. To this he scoffed, "So its you, acting as a hero to everyone, but you know you and your _friends _cant always win, now cant they?" Zane cringed at the sound of his voice, it sounded a little harsh mixed with autotune, kind of similar to the Digital Overlord's, could it be that the Overlord survived his fate? Zane shook the thought out of his mind and pointed his blade at the snake, "I'm giving you a few seconds to surrender, and leave, or I'll be forced to destroy you."

Pythor roared with laughter, the citizens all stood back and watched, "Oh really, and how would that be of threat to me?" The Anocandrai lit his palms, and before Zane knew it, they were sparking with pure lightning, yet he saw a weakness in it, which could give him an advantage. _It seems Pythor didn't get all the power he wanted...well then, its gonna cost him _he thought, smirking. The two stood a few feet from each other, ready to battle, Zane had his blade ready, and Pythor struck up his power for combat. P.I.X.A.L watched, a little concerned.

Pythor made the first move and struck his lightning straight for Zane, but the ice ninja was quick to act and so he did a high jump in time, making the lightning strike the ground instead. Pythor growled and aimed it straight at him, Zane used his ice as a maneuver to get away from the electricity, Pythor growled in rage. Zane then made his move striking his Techno Blade at his head, this gave Pythor a huge headache disarming his power for sometime. The citizens cheered as he went along, believing Pythor would lose, yet P.I.X.A.L was not too sure with it. However, Zane continued to battle the Anocandrai, his blade and movements as swift as a river, Pythor was too weak to dodge and so he got hurt, Zane shot ice at his long slender tail freezing him into place, Pythor struggled to move, but did not see Zane jump up and slam his blade into his head, Pythor screeched in pain, it was too much to bear.

Kai and Jay arrived a little too late, yet they could see Zane fighting Pythor, the two smiled, impressed with the ice ninja's moves. But this soon ended, it seems though Pythor had become fed up with this, and so he conjured up one of his lightning bolts and struck Zane, sending the ice ninja straight for Borg Tower. Everyone in the city gasped, P.I.X.A.L ran to him, it seemed the lightning had shut him off, much to her concern. Pythor broke free from the ice and laughed, conjuring up more electricity, Kai and Jay watched in shock.

Pythor began to float in the air, his power multiplied, the citizens looked upward in fear, Pythor cackled, "Now lets see how _you _like it underground!"

Kai shot his fire at Pythor quickly, the snake yelped and fell, he then glared at the fire ninja, some blood leaving his mouth. "_You_," he spat, in a disgusted tone. Now it was Jay's turn to act, he conjured up a bolt of lightning from the sky, Pythor's eyes widen, the lightning ninja then shot him with it, Pythor was sent backwards into a building. The citizens cheered for the new heroes, but quickly quieted when Pythor decided to come up again, he looked more bruised and bashed than before, yet through his eyes, everyone could see he was really angry. Pythor screamed and shouted, "ENOUGH!" he shot a lightning bolt at Jay, the lightning ninja's eyes widen and he screams as he gets hit, sending him flying backward into the city concrete, the young man felt severely weak. Kai gasped and glared at Pythor, "Leave him alone!" Kai shot his fire at the snake, multiple times, Pythor shrieked.

P.I.X.A.L finally managed to get Zane up and running, he smiled once he saw her face, but once he heard the commotion outside, that smile faded. The two made their ways outside to see what was happening, and to their shock they found Kai shooting his flames at the Anocandrai, it seemed to have weakened him enough. Pythor spat out some blood and shook violently, he gazed at the fire ninja, gritting his teeth, "Y-You ninja w-will pay."

Kai grit his teeth and shot him again. Pythor fell back, unconscious. The citizens cheered, but soon died down once Kai ran to Jay in concern, "Jay?" Zane spotted the trouble and gasped, he along with P.I.X.A.L ran to see what happened. Jay opened his eyes painfully and slowly, he groaned and looked up at Kai, "W-What...h-happened."

"You were struck by Pythor's lightning, oh god are you ok?" Kai asked in concern.

"Jay!" The lightning ninja cringed at the shouts, coming from his Nindroid brother and his date, his whole body felt numb yet he felt extreme pain.

"Boys, take him away," Cyrus demanded to his Patrol Robots. The Patrol Robots dragged Pythor off to a highly secured prison, where some scientists could do some experiments on him. Pythor struggled from their grasp, "LET ME GO FIENDS!"

P.I.X.A.L helped Jay up but once he stood on his own legs he fell back down, he moaned. "What happened?" Zane asked.

"He got struck with Pythor's lightning, I don't know why he's having more pain, Pythor struck you but your fine," Kai stated. Zane looked at Jay in worry, he said he couldn't feel his legs. Zane thought, then an idea struck him, "This might be something to do with his element, lets get him to Sensei Wu, he might know what to do." Kai nodded. P.I.X.A.L offered to go along with them, but Cyrus had said he needed her, Zane put his hands on her shoulders and smiled, "I'll be back soon, my love." He kissed her farewell, and she could only smile.

Kai hoisted the crippled Jay over his shoulder and began to walk towards the hideout, the citizens watched with concern, P.I.X.A.L hoped Zane would return shortly, and also that if Jay was ok.

Yet the one who looked after them the most was Pythor, he eyed the blue ninja with suspicious eyes, such power he held, his powers were not nearly as powerful as his. He wondered. _I must get that lightning ninjas power then, I can take over Ninjago...and NO ONE...will dare to stop me..._

* * *

**(Oh no! What has happened to Jay?! Will Pythor find a way out of the lab? Will he eventually cause Jay's life to nothing but misery?! Find out soon in the next chapters of Electrified to The Touch! I guess I left off with a cliff hanger there, or was it a cliff hanger? I don't really know these days, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Check back tomorrow for the next one, leave a review, or favorite, and thank you for reading! ^^) **


	6. Chapter 6: Harming Elements

Jay gripped tightly onto the bamboo staff Sensei had handed to him, he'd been trying to learn to regain his legs strength but so far, nothings helped. Zane assisted Jay from the floor and onto the bed, the lightning ninja still felt pain from the blast he took from Pythor, the Nindroid took a shot too, but it didn't look as bad at what Jay took.

"Jay?" Zane asked quietly.

"W-What," Jay moaned.

"You want to try to walk again?" Zane asked. Jay shook his head, "N-No, please it hurts..." The ice ninja frowned, he heard the door open, he turned to see Kai, he looked just as concerned as him.

"Did he gain enough strength to walk, yet? Kai asked. Zane shook his head motioning to Jay on the bed, who was grasping tightly to the bamboo staff. Kai frowned, he didn't understand what had happened to the lightning ninja, but hopefully Sensei would have a good explanation for whats happening to him. Just at that moment, Sensei walked in, followed by Cole. When the earth ninja caught sight of Jay he gaped, "Oh my god, so he really is crippled."

"N-Not crippled!" Jay yelped.

Cole winced at his tone of voice, it was pretty high-pitched than usual, the poor guy must've been in so much pain. Sensei came over to Jay, his eyes showing concern, "Jay, how are you feeling?"

"L-Like hell," Jay whimpered. Sensei sighed and shook his head, "That is because you faced your identical element."

"W-Well, yeah, how could y-you tell?" Jay asked, practically wincing.

Sensei pondered, Kai began to speak for him, "You should've seen the hit he took, Sensei. I mean, it looked like something a god would throw."

"That could be a reason he's in so much pain," Sensei stated.

"But I took a shot too, doesn't that mean _I _should be like him?" Zane asked, motioning to Jay. Sensei shook his head, "No." The guys looked at him with puzzled expressions, Cole was the first to ask, "But how-"

"The only way for you to get hurt this much is to be struck with your own element, which Jay just witnessed, but he should be fully recovered by tomorrow, or a few days," Sensei replied. Kai seemed to make sense of that, when he was on the gas tank on the highway with the Nindroids, he got a taste of his own element and boy did it hurt, luckily he was able to get it out before the tank exploded into bits, right before he got captured by Pythor.

Zane was still a little confused, "But, where does the term 'become one with your element' come from, if its going to do harm to us?"

"I have trained you to control it so you wouldn't have to feel the harm it can do to you, soon enough you'll learn to avoid that harm, if you want to become truly masters of your element," Sensei replied, Zane seemed to get what he meant and so did Kai. But Cole was still confused, "Uh, excuse me. I got zapped with electricity back then and it hurt _a lot_, does that mean something?"

Sensei nodded, "You were just facing your weakness, thank god it was only a little electricity, otherwise you could've been killed. You were just facing your weakness, Cole, and thank goodness it was only a little bit of it, otherwise you would've been killed. All three of you have already mastered your elements, and learned to avoid the great harm they can cause, but Jay, Jay is different, he'll learn the hard way at what his element can truly do."

Jay winced upon hearing that, great, he was the only one who hadn't mastered his element, and now he had to learn how to avoid the pain? Oh goodness gracious this was _not _starting to be a good day for him. Well, it was noon, so this was not starting to be quite a good evening as he had hoped.

"The person who attacked us with the electricity was Pythor, he seemed to have gain some power from the power circuits beneath the city, but I could tell he was staring at Jay, could that mean something?" Kai asked.

"Perhaps," Sensei replied, "Pythor will be on a quest for power, and he might steal it from others, such as Jay for is element is much too powerful. I fear things will not come well in the future."

"Oh great," Jay moaned, "S-So I'm a target now?!"

"We don't know that yet, but if Pythor wants you, he's gonna have to go through us," Kai stated. Cole and Zane nodded in agreement, Jay smiled weakly for once, he was glad to have such good friends.

Sensei chose to speak with Kai so he could explain to him what had occurred in the city, while they had a chat, Cole and Zane stayed with Jay, who only gripped tightly to the bamboo staff.

"You gonna walk on that thing or what?" Cole asked. Zane nudged him in the ribs, which shut him up, Jay smirked, "T-Thanks Zane."

"Anything for a friend," Zane answered, smiling.

* * *

Just somewhere off the east coast of Ninjago, was a highly secured prison, that was also a mass laboratory, no one dared to speak of it, because all who entered never came out again.

Pythor was in the most secured cell, due to his raging lightning, the scientist kept electrocuting him to see if that did anything, it only caused the Anocandrai pain, yet it also fueled his anger and determination. He couldn't get the lightning ninja out of his head, his power, he just _had _to have it.

Pythor glared at the scientist, his voice rising with his temper, "Release me now. Human, or suffer the rage of Pythor."

The scientist scoffed, "What kind of name is _Pythor_, for someone who can shoot electricity from its bare hands." Pythor thought about that, his old name didn't really fit with his exterior looks, what should he be named then?

He then smiled and a perfect name came to him, "What about...**Electro**?"

The scientist smiled at that, "Oh yes, I like that, it fits perfectly with the way you are." Pythor smiled, "I'm glad you like it." He then began to emit sparks from his fist, the scientist stopped smiling and looked at the crazed snake with fear, "Because its the last thing your gonna hear."

A murderous scream was heard from Pythor's cell, the guards sprung into action. Pythor was freed from the metal straps that held him put, he then saw the many guards that surrounded him, his eyes narrow, "Oh please." He conjured up all the electricity he could find, and took them out on all the guards, as they fell, more came, and surely, _Electro _took care of them. Finally, the guards were all finished off, Electro gave a small smirk and slithered out, once he had sight of the city just a few hours away, he could already feel the excess power coming to him.

"Watch out, ninja," Electro threatened, "**Electro **is coming."

* * *

**(Now you guys can really see where I got the idea of Pythor as the villain for this story, *The Amazing Spider-Man 2*, yet I'm sorry if it wasn't original enough but the name Electro did have a nice catch because it sounds perfect for a snake with electric powers, don't you think? Also, the explanation for the elements harming themselves must've been confusing, if it wasn't then yay! But if it was, then here I'll explain it. You see, if the element isn't mastered, it causes harm to itself, but once it is it can no longer harm itself or the person that masters it. In this case, Jay has not yet learned how to attribute the painful effects his element can bring, so the next few chapters (after he recovers) will be about him being trained by Sensei and Sensei Garmadon :3 Cant wait? **

** Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, leave a review, and fav this story if you enjoy! Thanks for reading!) **


	7. Chapter 7: A Chat With Sensei

_[Jay was playing outside of his mother and father's trailer, he was only 7 so the couple let him out to explore. Ever since he was, well, littler he was fascinated in inventing and engineering, he was always coming back to his parents with scraps of metal or left over parts so he could build something. Edna would constantly compare him to his father, which was true, Ed loved to invent, who knew he would pass the same passion onto his son?]_

_ [Jay had rummaged up some spare parts and was about to bring it back to his parents when he spotted something that caught his eye, it was glowing an odd, cyan aura, what could it be? The young boy put down a car generator and went over to see. Once he got close, he could see it was a strange crystal, and by the looks of it, it looked very rare. The boy picked it up and was mesmerized by its cyan glow, yet it wasn't long before the energy in the crystal sent a surge through him, that knocked him out cold] _

_[The crystal flew over the walls of the junkyard and was found by a young man with brown, groomed hair, and some glasses. He picked it up and examined it with wonder, he put it in his pack and walked away from the junkyard] _

_[Hours had passed and it had already reached noon, Ed and Edna had grown worried and had gone out to look for Jay] _

_Jay! Jay! Where are you son!_

_Oh Ed, where could he have gone?_

_He couldn't have left the junkyard, he knows that he has to stay in here _

_But do you think he's-_

_[Ed soon catches a glimpse of his son a few feet away, the two gasp and run to him, Edna carried him and tried to get him awake, but he was so limp it almost seemed as if he was dead]_

_[Ed suggested they go to a hospital, and Edna agreed. They took the old Jalopi to Ninjago City, and rushed their son to the hospital. After a few check-ups Jay finally awoke, his parents were relieved, but still wondered what happened. Jay tried to explain but they only thought it was all in his head. Since that day, Jay had always wondered why that happened, and why no one believed him]_

* * *

Jay walked with Sensei towards Garmadon's monastery, it was a long way but at least it would help him gain the strength back in his legs.

"Come Jay, we mustn't waste time," Sensei stated. Jay followed his teacher through the Forest of Tranquility, it was a peaceful place, truth be told, he and his friends first came here when they were retrieving the Golden Weapons a few years back, oh so long ago. Some of the others didn't remember it, but Jay had it fresh in his mind. He never forgot a good adventure, unlike the others, so he always had to remind them of the good times they had.

However, right now he wasn't in a state of tranquility, for last night, a painful surprise came to him, Pythor had attacked New Ninjago City, right before he quickly got sent to a prison. Jay had hoped he could've been the one to stop him but it so happens that if you fight lightning with lightning, you get extreme pain. Yet he wondered why it was him that hadn't mastered his element yet, I mean, he trained as much as the others, why was he the one left behind?

"Sensei, I...I want to ask you something," Jay said. The aged master turned to his student, "Yes?"

"Well, I was just gonna ask, why am I the only one who doesn't seem to be mastering his element, I mean, I trained with the other guys, why should I be the one that's 'uncooked'?" he asked.

Sensei pondered, stroking his long white beard, "You see Jay, your element is the most hardest to control, for light and speed is unpredictable, and so is the strike of lightning with the earth. While Earthquakes and Blizzards and Wildfires are out of question, your thunderstorms are not as predictable as the others, the others can control theirs because they are easily foreseen, while your element is much more complicated, believe me."

Jay seemed puzzled at the last part, "You, you mastered lightning before?"

"Oh yes, it was also in my nature, my father entrusted me to be a protector along with my brother, and Misako, the first time we met her long ago. He got the Sword of Fire, Misako had the Scythe of Quakes, and my father got the Shurikans of Ice, leaving me to wield the Nunchuks of Lightning," Sensei replied.

"Was it difficult?" Jay asked, anxiously.

"Of course," Sensei answered, "All of them were. But the others were able to harness the powers quickly, while I was left in the dust."

Jay frowned, he never knew his own sensei had troubles back then, who would've thought he would become somewhat like him? Jay seemed to ponder at what Sensei said, then smirked, "So you said you wielded the Nunchuks of Lightning and got the rank of Sensei? Does that mean in the future _I'll _become a Sensei?"

Sensei Wu chuckled, "Maybe. If you call playing video games and eating pizza all day classified for teaching."

Jay smirked and followed his Sensei, a few state of peace in his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far off, Electro was traveling through the power cords, in search of the blue ninja, his determination and greed for power would only grow stronger until he had what he wanted.

He caught a glimpse of a bird, but once it got closer, it became recognizable to the Anocandrai. The bird was Zane's falcon, and it seemed to be patrolling the city. Electro gave a smug smile, maybe he could _borrow _the ice ninja's pet, that way he could search from the skies. Electro parted from the power cords and took over the Falcon, it thrashed and flew in circles to try and throw him off but it was no use. The Falcons eyes glowed red, and red streaks showed on its feathers, the Falcon, now Electro flew in the direction of the forest, where he last saw the ninja headed.

* * *

**(Oh no the Falcon! :O Hope the others will realize Pythor's after Jay, because his training might not be the only thing he should worry about. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, please leave a review and favorite, thanks for reading! :3)**


	8. Chapter 8: Searching High and Low

Cole, Zane, and Kai all scouted the area, they were on the search for Pythor, because, as a matter of fact, they just got a news update that he escaped the laboratory and was on the loose somewhere in Ninjago.

Zane had told P.I.X.A.L to activate the patrol bots and the Hover Copters so they could get lower and higher ground in the city and villages, while the three ninja searched from the ground. Cole knelt down to the earth below him, he examined the odd tracks that were left on the dirt, they looked similar to a snakes, except instead of being skinny and slender tracks, this one was more wider. "He was here, he couldn't have gone far," the leader stated.

The other two followed the earth ninja forward into the woods, ever since they hacked the system to rid New Ninjago City of the Overlord Virus, the ninja had to make do to their primary weapons back when they were in training, it was not much but at least they had something to defend themselves. Sensei had told them to find Pythor while he took Jay to his brothers monastery to train, they could understand why, after what had happened when he fought against the Anocandrai. Cole knew he had to keep his focus, if something bad were to happen, the fate of the whole world of Ninjago would be in jeopardy as well as everyone on it, he couldn't let that happen and so he had to concentrate.

"How did that snake get so much of that power? Sensei told us the only way for Serpentine to change their forms are for them to undergo painful chemical transformations, such as when Pythor was digested in the bowels of the Devourer," Zane questioned.

"Right now, Zane, I have no idea, all I do know is that when I see Pythor I'm going to make sure he feels pain!" Kai declared, punching his hand with his fist.

"We're not going to do any of that, we're just going to capture him and bring him to the authorities, and hopefully have some place better to keep him in, I'm sick of him always hurting us," Cole grumbled. Zane faced Kai, a puzzled look on his face, "Whats wrong with him?"

"He's just a little grumpy because he took an electric shock to the heart and now he has to take it easy," Kai stated.

Cole turned to face them, a look of fury on his face, "I'm fine! It's fine! Stop telling people its weak!"

"Ok, ok! Calm down, rocky," Kai said calmly.

The earth ninja grit his teeth and kept moving, the past few days have been stressful for him, and being the team leader now has not been as relaxing as you think. He growled in frustration and held his head, he'd been having headaches lately, he didn't know why but he thought it was best to let it pass. Zane however noticed his slight pain, "Cole you alright?"

"F-Fine, lets just keep moving," the earth ninja replied. Zane and Kai exchanged worried looks but then thought it was best not to question their leader, after all they knew how stressed he was and making it worse was not going to make it better for them.

As the three searched the ground, they didn't notice a familiar feathered friend flying from above, yet they also didn't recognize that the _friend _was an enemy.

* * *

**(Sorry for a short chapter, I just thought it would be a good one, I didn't have much to write for it but I promise to write a longer one tomorrow, ^^. The next chapter Jay and Sensei arrive to the monastery, and yes Lloyd will be in the next chapter, along with some of the little kids that Garmadon teaches. (Their so adorable! X3) I hope you liked today's chapter and many of you asked if I could write two in one day, and no I cant, because it takes me a day to come up with the next chapter so I write one chap per day. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and a favorite, and also thanks for reading!) **


	9. Chapter 9: Discovery and Captured

Sensei and Jay finally could see the monastery up ahead, Lloyd saw them from a mile away, he flashed a kind smile. "Jay! Sensei!" he beamed. He ran to them and greeted them with kindness.

"Nice to see ya, kid, well, your not exactly a kid anymore," Jay chuckled. Lloyd smirked, and put his hands in his pockets, "So, what brings you two here? Come for a visit?"

"Actually we came here because of important reasons, those concerning Jay," Sensei stated, pointing his staff at the lightning ninja. Lloyd was puzzled, "More training?"

The two entered and met with Garmadon once he heard about Pythor's return he was outraged. He slammed his fists on the table, "Wont that slithering idiot just leave things at peace?!"

"Garmadon, could you keep it down, the students are sleeping," Misako called from the kitchen.

Garmadon quickly quieted down, "Sorry. Anyway, how dare he decide to invade on Ninjago, and so soon?"

Wu shook his head, "No time is too soon for a ruthless serpent, I believe he had plans and judging by the attack the other day it does not look good."

Jay and Lloyd parted from the conversation to go talk outside. Jay looked at the peaceful meadows and the clear waterfall, his eyes were mesmerized by the warm, glowing sun, and he bent down to take a look at the morning due on the flowers.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lloyd questioned, coming over.

"It's, its indescribable," Jay replied. Lloyd chuckled and sat himself down in the meadow, Jay followed and sat beside him. There was nothing but silence between them, but then the green ninja decided to break it, "Whats it like up in that mountaintop?"

Jay paused and thought about it, he always felt at home in his house on the mountains, along with Nya, the place itself was indescribable, beautiful, and peaceful. Jay sighed dreamily, "It's very peaceful, along with Nya, wherever I'm with her, I feel at home."

Lloyd smiled, "You gonna propose to her soon?" Jay blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Y-Yeah...how did you know?"

Lloyd pointed to the young man's pocket, Jay took a look and saw that the ring box was sticking out, he chuckled nervously and took it out. Lloyd smirked, "How much was the ring?"

"It doesn't matter," Jay replied, opening the box and gazing at the fine piece of jewelery, "It matches her eyes..."

Lloyd chuckled, "Maybe you don't want to lose it." Jay perked up and quickly shoved it back into his pocket, he then looked at Lloyd and said, "You didn't see anything, alright?"

Lloyd zipped his lip tight, Jay nodded, "Good." The two headed inside, where the two sensei's were discussing something of importance, however they didn't hear until now.

"My team are tracking Pythor now, but I doubt they will find him in time before he gets enough power," Sensei stated. Garmadon shook his head, "He wont be looking for any power source on the range of mile away."

Wu was confused, "What do you mean, brother?"

"I mean, all the power sources that are unguarded and left alone, perfect enough for him to sneak in, are all shortened out, leaving the only thing of power just close to New Ninjago City," Garmadon replied, sternly.

Wu was curios, "Which is?"

"Jay," Garmadon replied.

Jay gasped, a little too loud, the two brothers faced the two young men, Lloyd looked over to Jay who looked as pale as a ghost, he was without a doubt, frightened. "P-Pythor's after...m-me?"

* * *

Nya got home soon enough to find the house empty, she called out to Jay, "Jay? Jay! Come on this isn't funny!" Seeing that she didn't get an answer she realized her boyfriend wasn't in the house, she ran to the kitchen and found a note, she read it over and sighed, "Oh Jay."

She was about to head out when she spotted something moving in the corner, curious she went to check it out, it seemed to be a small creature looking for something. Nya reached her hand out to it but it sprung backwards, she yelped and jumped back a little onto the floor, she looked up to see that it was the Falcon.

"Oh, its just you," she sighed with relief. She brought herself up and eyed the Falcon with such puzzlement, he looked different.

"What the," Nya followed the pattern of the red streaks, that led up to the head and finally she looked up at the eyes, seeing their red crimson exterior, she gasped and took a few steps back, and began to run, but was too late when Electro sprung out from the Falcon, and pinned her to the ground. Electro chuckled eying his hostage, "Well, well...haven't we met _before_?" Nya looked up to see Pythor, but he looked oddly different from the time they fought the Overlord, yet still she glared at him with hatred, "Ngh! Let me go!"

"Do you believe I will, miss?" Electro chuckled. Nya grunt and struggled but was no match for Pythor's strength, she however saw his arms and entire body run with pure electricity, which could give her a chance to escape. So while Electro was distracted by satisfaction, she reached for a tazier in the corner **(she keeps that for emergency reasons XD) **then gave him what he deserved.

"AHHHH!" Electro screamed, Nya grabbed the dazed Falcon and began to run, however was caught back again by a net, "W-What?!"

"Haha!" Electro smirked, he blew out the smoke on the net gun he had in his hands, he then slithered over to his two new prisoners, "Good thing I snatched this from the laboratory, eh? Now you two are going to help me with something, whether you like it or _not_."

"I'd rather be **dead**," Nya scolded.

"That, can be _arranged_," Electro chuckled. He hoisted the net containing the two and slithered off to someplace familiar, Nya could only wrap her arms around the stunned Falcon and sigh, "I hope the others come soon..."

* * *

**(Oh no Nya's been captured! :O What will Jay think when he finds out?! Where is Pythor going? Stay tuned for the continuing chapters of Electrified to The Touch! **

** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know its not one of my best but, I tried ;-;. Anyway, I hope you liked today's run, please leave a review and a favorite if you loved it! X3 Thanks for reading!) **


	10. Chapter 10: The Snake King

The Serpentine were at peace beneath the city as usual, thanks to the chief Acidicus. He made sure that his people and the other tribes were at harmony with one another, so their was never a fight, and since they all worked as one, they all made sure the young ones were safe and protected.

However, today that was going to change.

As Skales Jr. was playing with his friends, the whole place shook, they began to get afraid. "Protect the young!" shouted a Venomari scout. The Serpentine scooped up their children, as well as Selma scooping up her son, Skales Jr. "Mommy, whats going on?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't know, but I'm sure your father is going to take care of it," Selma stated.

The generals all came towards the entrance, standing their ground, prepared to defeat whatever came next. Acidicus joined them, ready to strike. However, they weren't all thrilled to find who came through that door.

But they weren't ignorant either, for once they caught a glimpse of the Anocandrai, their mouths all dropped in shock. Electro walked in, smiling smugly at his once comrades. The generals all stared at him, their mouths agape. "P-Pythor?" Skales stuttered.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Electro hissed, "How nice it is to see you again, however the last time I saw you four I believe we were, a _team_?"

Skalidor spat in disgust, "How dare you ssssay such a word? Even when you were the one to betray usss!"

Electro shook his head, "Oh no, no no, I believe it was you who betrayed _me_."

"Issss that ssso?" Skales spat. Electro turned to the Hypnobrai, he went towards him, his eyes showing hatred. "Skales, Skales, Skales...why didn't you choose to come with me in releasing the beast? I dare say you would've been my second in command for all eternity," he hissed.

Skales looked at his electrified form, he then looked into his eyes and growled, "Not if we were doing it the wrong way, the Devourer wassss ussssed to sssscare the ssssurface dwellerssss! Not to devour them whole!"

"Well it would've been much better that way! We could've ruled like kings!" Electro spat.

"Enough!" Acidicus yelled, everyone soon grew quiet. The Venomari stared at Electro with such anger, "Now I believe I did banish you away from thisss place, wouldn't it have been much more better if you had obeyed?"

"I do not take orders, from a _fault _ruler," Electro hissed through gritted teeth. Acidicus froze at the insult, he then glanced behind the Anocandrai noticing the net, "What do you have behind you."

Electro glanced back at his net to find his two prisoners, Nya and the Falcon, he gave a smug grin, "Oh just my two pathetic hostages that were stupid enough to get captured." Nya growled at him. Electro slithered past Acidicus, the generals all looked after him, "Now if you excuse me, I must take my place as ruler of all the Serpentine."

Acidicus planted his foot onto the Anocandrai's tail, Electro glanced back at him, "Would you mind releasing me."

"Your not ruler of the Serpentine, your banished," Acidicus hissed. Electro rolled his eyes, "Just let me go spitter."

Acidicus grit his teeth, "I demand that you leave now!" Electro came close to the Venomari, his crimson eyes wide and crazed looking, he got a grip on the staff Acidicus was holding. "I'm not going anywhere. I suggest you hand it over, Acidicus." The Venomari glared back at the Anocandrai, "_Never_."

Electro grit his teeth, he threw the net containing Nya and the Falcon aside, making her give out an 'oof'. He let go of the staff and turned around, "So be it then."

The generals looked confused, but then got a shocking surprise when Electro unleashed his power, Fangtom, Skalidor, and Skales all fell, useless against his attack. Acidicus stood, in shock, he stared at the Anocandrai, but watched as his fists lit up once more. "Your turn," Electro spat. Acidicus dodged all he could, he was not about to let a traitor beat him and become ruler over the Serpentine, for all their sake. Electro was growing frustrated, "Make a move already!"

Acidicus smirked, "Fine." He lashed out at him, bringing him to the ground, he then got a grip of his tail and swung him about, causing him to fall hard against the stone walls. There was a chorus of cheers throughout the place, Acidicus bowed in respect, however, he did not see his foe recover. Selma was the one to notice, "ACIDICUS LOOK OUT!" But it was too late, the Venomari turned to find the Anocandrai's fists onto his head, causing a large electrical surge. Acidicus screamed, his head turning a blackish color. Once Electro felt he had had enough, he let him loose, allowing the limp Venomari general to fall, now dead. Nya watched in horror, as well as the Serpentine children. Electro smirked and grabbed the staff, just as the other generals came to. They all glanced at Acidicus in horror, and then at the crazed Anocandrai.

"Y-You...Y-You," Skales began.

Electro planted his staff in front of him, "You all, belong to me. NOW BOW BEFORE YOUR RULER ONCE AGAIN!"

The generals didn't want to do it, but seeing the defeat of their chief, they had no choice. All Serpentine bowed before Electro, he roared with laughter, "Now you all have finally come to your senses." He then glanced at his two hostages, he scooped up the net they were in. "Looks like _I _win." Nya could only spit at him. Electro wiped his face and grit his teeth, "Lock her up." He tossed the net to two Venomari scouts, but before they took Nya away, he took out the Falcon, who struggled against his grip, "Not this little birdbrain, I have plans for him."

As Electro slithered off to do his evil bidding, Nya was taken away to a dungeon, though she could not help but feel worried for what was to become of the others if this did not end well.

* * *

**(Well ****_that's _****just great, now Pythor has taken over the Serpentine! What's next?! Oh yeah, right, the Falcon is in a load of trouble, and with Jay about to train for his element, and Nya in captivity, he has a lot to compromise. Wonder what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned each day for new chapters! Leave a review, or a favorite, if you guys enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading! ^^) **


	11. Chapter 11: Your Not a Failure

_[It was the first day of school, Ed and Edna fastened the bookbag onto their son's back, yet when they dropped him off, Jay looked up at the building, chills running up his spine]_

_ Uh, mom? I'm not sure if I can do this..._

_ Oh, Jay, it'll be alright, the first days are not so bad, just go in there and learn, make friends, have a good time-_

_ Eh, what your mother means is, that she hopes you have a good time in school, now remember here's your lunch, lunch time is at 12:00, we'll pick you up at 3:00. Have a good day, son! _

_[Jay watched his parents drive off, he turned and entered the building, he had a feeling something was going to be terribly wrong]_

_[The first few hours were ok, he was in fact interested in the Mechanics Club, and Science, he might join the club after school, however he hasn't made any friends so far, which made him worry. What was wrong with him? Was he too weird for everyone?] _

_[Finally the lunch bell sounded and all the students reported to the cafeteria, Jay sat alone, while other people sat together in groups. Jay sighed and reached into his packed lunch to find his mothers famous PB&J. His mouth watered and he leaned forward to take a bite. However the sandwich was slapped out of his hands, Jay looked up to see a ruthless face. Jay gulped.]_

_[All eyes turned to his table, the bully eyed Jay and snickered] _

_ You the new kid? _

_ U-Uh...y-yes?_

_[The kid grabbed Jay by the shirt collar, the young boy dared not to make a move]_

_ C-Could you, please let me down?_

_[The bully pulled Jay close, until they were eye-to-eye] _

_ A little word of advice: stay out of my way...or else things could get __**ugly**__. Got it, nerd?_

_[Jay nodded rapidly, allowing the bully to release him] _

_ Good_

_[The kid walked away. Jay gulped and shakily ate his lunch, why do these things keep happening to him?]_

* * *

"OW! Ow! Hey! Quit poking!"

Garmadon poked at Jay's feet with his bamboo staff, Sensei threw what looked to be faux lightning bombs, they exploded smoke not actual electricity. All Jay had to do was dodge the bombs as best he could without getting seriously hurt, that proved to be a challenge since Garmadon was throwing him off balance, but that was all part of the training.

Lloyd watched anxiously, "Uh, whats the point of this exercise?"

"He learns to dodge the lightning bombs as best he can without falling," Wu explained.

"Shouldn't we use real lightning?" Lloyd asked.

"Are you crazy? One hit and he goes down for maybe two days," Garmadon replied.

"Just thought it would motivate him more," Lloyd uttered, glancing up at the lightning ninja. Jay was struggling to dodge, it was hard since there were more of them, but he had to try in order to finish this, he didn't want to be the one left behind. But yet still, he hated training, it was like doing chores, but much harder. Jay was caught off guard and so a lightning bomb hit him, he went down, "AH!" He landed hard on his back, making it hard to stand up. The two Sensei's came over to him, making sure he was ok.

"Good work, Jay, however you haven't exactly mastered the part of 'avoiding injury' yet," Garmadon stated with a hint of sarcasm. Jay glared at him, "Ya think?" The young man brought himself up and brushed the dirt off himself, "This is all just too difficult."

"I know, but we have to prepare you for Pythor," Sensei stated.

"Him? Pfft, he probably has an army up and running, searching all over for me, and your telling me I have to train? We might as all be dead by then," Jay spat.

"We have to try," Wu encouraged.

"Try. Huh, yeah right, Sensei I've tried for the past few days, but really? All I see from myself is a _failure_," Jay stated. The three all grew quiet, Jay turned around and walked away, he was fed up with this.

Wu was going to call after him but Garmadon insisted to not, "Let him go, let him cool off his frustration." Wu looked after his student and sighed, he felt troubled, "He might not have enough time to train, I believe him, but still he needs to prepare himself, or who knows what Pythor is capable of?"

Garmadon put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know how you feel about this but he's right. Our time is limited, we have to train him with everything we have, then maybe he'll be prepared to take on Pythor on his own." Wu sighed, "I hope your right brother."

Jay looked back and shook his head, how could he beat an Anocandrai? He couldn't even beat one Serpentine by himself, including the Fangpyre, the Venomari, and Constrictai, as well as the Hypnobrai, he was useless, unlike the others. He shrank down under a tree and covered his face with his hands, he groaned in frustration, "I'm a failure..."

"A failure?" Jay jumped at the voice, he looked up to see Lloyd hiding in the trees, his eyes narrowed, "Lloyd, what are you doing up there?"

"Listening in on your talking. You think your a failure?" Lloyd asked in disbelief. Jay humphed, "What makes you think otherwise."

Lloyd slid down next to him, he motioned to himself, "Your one of the people who trained me, and I say you really are a good teacher." Jay looked at the young green ninja, confused, "I couldn't help you control your power."

"Yes, you did," Lloyd replied. The green ninja opened his palm and made a ball of light emit, Jay watched the light dance in his hand, he then looked at him, "So?" Lloyd closed his palm and shook his head, chuckling, "I never thought that I would become as powerful as you guys, but guess what? I did, with the help of Zane, Cole, Kai, and you." He pointed to Jay, the lightning ninja however turned away and continued his lament, "I'm still not as good as you think I am, I failed to control my powers and for that I say I deserve to be left behind."

Lloyd crossed his arms, "Lies." Jay turned to Lloyd, "What are you saying?"

"I read Sensei's journal entries, and when he wrote about you he stated you were the most important, it seemed you were like the glue of the team, always keeping us together no matter what," Lloyd stated. Jay stopped and listened as he continued, "What I'm saying is, without you, none of us would be here today, if it weren't for you. Your no failure Jay, remember that." Jay looked down, and then smiled, he faced Lloyd, "Thanks, kid."

Lloyd gave a light grin, "No problem." They brofist **(Yeee PewDiePie X3) **and that's when Misako called them inside, saying dinner was ready. Lloyd immediately sprung up from the ground, "Coming, mom!"

Jay chuckled upon seeing the green ninja scamper inside, he then stood up to join them, however stood a moment before thinking back at what Lloyd said.

"Jay? You coming?" Garmadon asked, coming up to him.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be right there," Jay replied. He followed the Sensei inside, not noticing a familiar feathered friend up in the trees, though the 'friend' was no longer present. Electro smiled, "I finally found you, blue boy."


	12. Chapter 12: Follow Your Heart

The guys have been searching for days and they still hadn't located Pythor.

"(Huff) We've been looking for so long, I think I already forgot what we're looking for!" Kai panted, as he walked. Zane, however, thanks to his robotic nature did not seem to be tired so quickly, however Cole, despite his lack of robotic nature he refused to be put down.

"We're looking for Pythor, he ought to be around here somewhere," Cole stated, his eyes scanning every detail of every twist and turn they took. He was most likely determined to bring this to an end, because he didn't want any pressure put on Jay as he trained, it was the worst.

Before they went forward, Zane stopped, his eyes widened, Kai noticed his absence, "Uh, Zane?"

Cole looked back to see the look on the Nindroid's face, "Zane you ok?"

"I...I sense..._terrible things _up ahead," he stuttered. Cole and Kai looked at each other, a feeling of unease forming inside their heads. They kept moving, but more cautiously, unsure of what came ahead.

* * *

Jay was fumbling around in his room the Garmadon's presented him with, it was small but comfy, even for a grand monastery, but it was what he took. It was pretty neat for thinking too, he always was found in here when making new inventions. He was sketching some sort of lightning rod, or lightning blade, perhaps it would assist him in his training. _I wish _he thought to himself. He sighed, "How can I help myself when I cant even avoid my own element? Its too simple yet too difficult even for me! The _Master _of Lightning!" He grunt in frustration and kicked the table, he screeched and hopped around in pain, he heard snickering from his door.

He stopped hobbling around on his good leg and quietly headed towards his door, the snickering quieted. He then decided to bring sarcasm into the question, "I wonder whats behind my-" he flipped open the door and in tumbled a couple kids, "AH." "Door!" Jay finished, chuckling. The kids chuckled and all jumped on him, Jay fell over, "AHH!" He felt as if a million puppies had trampled him and were beginning to lick him, however the 'puppies' were kids, and they weren't licking him, they were tickling him. "Ah! S-Stop it! Haha! AH!" Jay couldn't stop laughing and so Misako had to come in and escort the kids out. Jay caught his breath and thanked Misako, she smiled and accepted his gratitude.

Jay then turned to his work, Misako came over to see what was happening, "What are you working on?"

"Oh, just a little something that might help me with training, its a lightning rod, sword, type of thing, that actually conducts electricity, and traps it within itself for use," Jay explained. Misako raised an eyebrow and read the blueprints, she was impressed, "You an inventor?"

Jay gave a simple nod, "Yeah, before I became a ninja, in fact, I still am though! This once I saved our butts while going to the Floating Ruins, I equipped all of us with nifty hang-gliders that enabled us to fly out of there right past the skeleton army."

"Very interesting," Misako chimed in, "But uh, how do you know this lightning rod will _help_ you?"

Jay paused, and sighed, "That's just the thing, I don't know...I mean I took a pretty bad shot against Pythor and I was out for a day, I'm not sure if I can ever harness the harmful effects of my own element, without even accepting myself."

Misako smiled and lifted his head with her hand, "That's just it, Jay."

The lightning ninja looked at her confused, "Huh?"

"In order for you to harness the true powers of your element, you must first harness _yourself_," Misako stated. Jay still wasn't getting the picture, "H-How do I do that?"

Misako smiled and pointed to his heart, "Just follow your heart."

Jay looked down at himself, then at Misako, he smiled, "Thank you, Misako. You know I'm starting to see why Sensei and Garmadon both had a thing for you." The woman blushed, "Really?"

Jay chuckled, "Yeah."

Misako chuckled along with him and handed his blueprints back, "It's never too late to try. I'm going to make supper, you hungry?"

"Well, a sandwich would be nice, and also, thanks for saving me from the puppies," Jay thanked. Misako raised an eyebrow at what he meant, Jay rolled his eyes and corrected, "The kids."

"Oh, your welcome, they get kind of jumpy when someone new is here, so that's why their like that. Anyway, I'm off to make supper and your sandwich, good evening to you, Jay," Misako replied.

"Thanks, and to you too!" Jay responded. Misako smiled and left the room, Jay lay back in his bed to think, some about his invention and some about what Misako had told him. _Follow your heart _what does that mean? Does that mean he had to find it within himself? Or simply did any of this had to do with Nya-

"Wait a second," Jay stood up and looked around, "Where _is _Nya?"

* * *

**(Oh jeez a cliff-hanger! Seems like I'm leaving a bunch these days aren't I? Anyway I hope you liked todays chapter, just wanted to get this out of the way quickly before leaving to Orlando today because ish my Birthday and my family wanted to bring me to LEGOLAND! Woohoo! So I might not write the next chapter next morning oh so quick due to the fact we'll be going to LEGOLAND so just calm down and wait patiently for me to write it, ok? Ok, good :3. Anyway things are going to get more actiony later on, I know its kinda of a slow start and I apologize but I promise things will get better soon, the thing is I wanted to make a longer story then Cryptor's Revenge so that's why it seems a little long to get to the action but you had some action in a few chapters back, so not to worry! Thing's will get awesomer soon ^^. **

** Anyway, I hope you leave a nice review, make sure to favorite if you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!) **


	13. Chapter 13: Terrible News

Cole, Kai, and Zane all arrive to see some sort of gathering of the Serpentine, at what looked to be the ruins of The Lost City of Ourabourus. "Serpentine!" Skales bellowed, "I today am to tell you that we are to cast our beliefs of peace and tranquility with the surface dwellers aside, and continue on with our plans for world domination."

The three all stared in shock, they exchanged puzzled looks. "They told us they were going to help better themselves, never knew they were lying," Kai stated, pumping his fist.

"It did not seem to me that they were lying," Zane came in, "For they wouldn't have helped Ninjago City's citizens at the time of the Overlords rise."

"Zane's right, Kai. Why drop something now when its obvious they'd see to it again later?" Cole questioned.

Kai stared at the snake gathering, his eyes narrowing, "Then if they weren't lying _why _do they suddenly become all, dictator?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the monastery, the elders were discussing Jay's training.

"How are we to prepare him for Pythor? Theres just no time!" Garmadon declared.

"We'll have to train him with what we can, brother. I have faith in him, he'll probably be a fast learner from what you think," Wu stated.

"From the way things seem," Garmadon rested his head in his hands and shook his head, "I greatly doubt it."

"Oh come on, Garmadon, the poor boy is probably bushed, of course its going to take longer, he's probably still exhausted from that short battle with Pythor. Training him wont be easy, I understand that but give him a time to rest, he should come along quite well," Misako chimed in.

"But this is no time for rest! Jay has to learn the attributes and dangers of his powers if he's going to battle Pythor and bring harmony back to Ninjago," Garmadon replied. Wu sighed, "For now we'll have to hope, we must not let Jay come in contact with Pythor or who knows what destruction it'll cause-"

"Uh, Sensei?" Wu turned to see Jay standing at the door way, the three stood quiet, had he been there the whole time? "Sensei, sorry to interrupt your uh, chat but, I've been meaning to ask, wheres Nya?" The three elders froze, unsure of what to say, then Misako spoke, "I'm sure she's back at your place, your house I mean, why did you ask, is she hurt or sick?"

"Um, I don't even know because the last time I saw her was when I left for New Ninjago City and then, you know," Jay replied, a little anxiously.

"We don't know where she is, or how she is, but I assure you she is ok, she's a tough girl, nothing will ever break her," Sensei said, putting a hand on Jay's shoulder. Jay looked at Sensei with worried eyes, "I just want to know if she's ok..."

"Believe my brother, she is," Garmadon spoke, "I've never had such a fighter back when I gave her the dark matter." Jay stared at him with narrowed eyes, Garmadon quickly shut his mouth. Jay sighed, "I just feel she's not alright as you say she-"

Just at that moment, Cole, Kai, and Zane barged in, panting for breath. Jay and the other three just stared at them, too surprised to speak. However, before anyone asked, Cole spoke, "T-They...they h-have Nya." Jay's eyes widen, he rushed to Cole and grabbed him by the shoulders, Cole looked into his fearsome eyes and kept still. "WHO! WHO HAS NYA?!"

[Mere moments earlier]

_I was listening in on the gathering, and I have to say I'm quite surprised that they decided to drop the whole 'we come in peace thing', and for a second I actually thought they would stay on our side. I guess I was wrong._

_But the most shocking thing happened when Skales brought in an object, but me and my men didn't see what it was, it was covered by a tarp. I quieted down my men and listened in as the general spoke, "We shall start to obliterate the surface dwellers one by one, starting with the blasted ninja and their precious family!" A serpentine warrior unveiled the masked object to reveal it to be...Nya in a cage?!_

_ She looked angry at the snakes, obviously for shutting her up in a metal box but really? I'd be mad at them because they are dumb enough to think I'd stay in there long. "You wont get away with this! My friends will stop you!" she shrieked. Skales pushed her back against the bars and hissed menacingly, all three of us gasped. "Only contrary my dear, your ssso called friendsss wont be here in time," Skales spat. I clench my hand into a fist, ok thats it, I've had enough. _

_ We jump out, our weapons ready, Skales sees us and growls, "The ninja! Attack!" The snakes draw out their weapons and I had to admit, they looked more menacing then ours, I mean who wouldn't be afraid of a bloody butcher knife and...wait is that a chainsaw?! Where the hell did they get this stuff?! _

_ But we didn't fret, we jumped into battle and fought, we had to beat the snakes and rescue Nya, for her sake. We fought bravely, but they only multiplied their forces. Me, Kai, and Zane were surrounded, Skales looked at us, his eyes narrowed, "Take them away." I grit my teeth, I grab Kai and Zane's hand and run towards the forest, they didn't even question my tactics, we all know we had to get away from this crazed army, but that doesn't mean we cant get help. Though I cant imagine Jay's reaction when he hears about this..._


	14. Chapter 14: Last Hope

Jay paced the room, his hands clenched into tight fists, the others only watched him with caution, they didn't dare speak or it might cause him to explode with rage.

However, Lloyd grew uncomfortable with the silence and spoke, "U-Uh, what do you mean the Serpentine have her?" Jay for one, held in his shouts, he did not want to be angry with anyone but the situation they were in right now was not making it easy.

Cole was the one to respond, "I mean, they have her, I don't know how, or why, but they do." Kai felt the same as Jay, just not as angry, he only ignored everyone and stared out the window. Misako spoke, "But surely you could've rescued her?"

"We tried but the Serpentine only multiplied their forces, also they had chainsaws and butcher knives," Zane stated, earning a shocked glance from Lloyd. "We fought but we couldn't subdue them, there was just too many," Cole stated. Jay stared back at the earth ninja and growled. He sprinted towards him and pinned him to the wall, the earth ninja stared at him in shock. "You just left her there, in the hands of those cold-blooded criminals, you just _left_ her there, AND DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!" Jay shrieked. Cole just stayed silent, but Jay continued to shout in fury, "YOU COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING! YOU COULD'VE TOOK HER BACK HERE, BUT WHAT DID YOU DO? NOTHING!"

"There was nothing he or us could do, we were outnumbered and surrounded," Zane stated.

"SHUT UP ZANE," Jay snapped. Zane shut his mouth, Kai turned to face the angered lightning ninja, opening his mouth to say something but Jay was quick to speak, "YOU TOO KAI." The two sat quiet, too surprised to say anything. Jay let go of Cole and growled in frustration, Sensei Wu stood up and approached the lightning ninja, putting a hand on his shoulder, Jay faced his teacher and tried not to break into tears. "She will be alright, she is tough, you know that, we will free her from the Serpentine. But the real question is why they decided to go back to taking over Ninjago," Sensei questioned, stroking his beard.

"Beats me," Lloyd shrugged.

"I believe it has something to do with Pythor, I mean he's always wanted to be the ruler of the Serpentine," Zane stated. Garmadon was the one to speak this time, "Of course it has something to do with Pythor! He's crazy for power and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Jay looked down, he felt this was all his fault, he bit his lip and spoke, "I'm going to get Nya back." Lloyd shook his head and ran in front of Jay as he headed for the door, "You cant!" Jay only stared at him, "Why not, if Pythor wants me, he can, just not like this."

"My son is right, Jay," Garmadon spoke. The lightning ninja turned to him as he continued to speak, "This is just what he wants from you, you cant go after her when Pythor is on the loose, this is just the right opportunity for him to capture you, you cant go out."

Jay stared at him and shook his head, "Didn't you hear me, if Pythor wants me, he can _have _me." He pushed through Lloyd and trudged through the door. Garmadon shook his head, "Great, now he's putting us all in danger."

"Not quite, brother. Cole, Zane, Kai, and Lloyd go after him and make sure he's not harmed, me and my brother will go alert Cyrus and P.I.X.A.L of Pythor's reign." The four nodded and went after the driven lightning ninja. Misako sighed, "Do you believe it will be enough to stop him?"

Sensei could only shake his head in worry, "I hope so."


	15. Chapter 15: Capture and Defeat

_[Jay found himself in a tight situation, his bully, Jackson, took his lunch money and now he had to get it back, otherwise he would starve. However not one could simply sneak back into the hallways without getting caught by the principal, so he had to be quick, and fast]_

_ [He snuck around the corner, his eyes scanning for danger coming his way, he saw a couple teachers but managed to hide in their presence, yet he saw Jackson and his goons up ahead, close to opening his bag of loot, he couldn't help but grit his teeth, it was not fair, what he had done to make him want to steal it?] _

_[Though all bullies were that way, they chose the weakest of all the kids and picked on them, it was in their nature, Jay however thought it was cowardly] _

_[He never knew why, he didn't really want to even think about Jackson, for one he was supposed to be a nerd in school for the first time, he was home schooled before, so this was entirely new to him, he didn't know how to despise someone even if they were to be his enemy. Yet this was it, he was just going to swipe his lunch money back and run back to the cafeteria to pay for his meal and eat. Jackson might want to get his revenge but that was alright with him, he'll find another way to subdue them] _

_ [However when he was just about to snatch the bag from Jackson, he was caught by the principal, Jay gulped, knowing he was busted.]_

_Mr. Walker, what do you think your doing? _

_U-Uh, just passing through, s-sir..._

_Mhm, what do you plan on doing with Jackson's lunch money?_

_[Jackson had turned around to see what had occurred, he resisted flashing a smirk, knowing he had won. Jay just stood there, speechless. The principal shook his head and handed him a pink slip, notifying he had gotten detention] _

_[Jay sighed and walked back to the cafeteria, looking back to see Jackson grinning all smug, he couldn't help but growl...he had won this time, but it wasn't over between them.]_

* * *

Jay snuck around the corner of the Serpentine's new base, with all the wooden crates around them, it was quite easy to lurk around without being seen, however when he saw the Serpentine's faces, they didn't look cheerful and wicked, they looked...afraid? Jay ignored their senseless expressions, he was more focused on finding Nya, if something bad happened to her, Jay would surely dispose of the snakes.

The other four were right on his tail, though they didn't dare alert him they were, or else they could all end up captured making Jay lose it on them. Cole felt that leaving Nya behind was his fault, Zane sensed his guilt and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, the team leader sighed, "Thanks, Zane..."

The four all watched Jay with caution, and surprise at how quickly he snuck around, they followed his steps and made it inside the base without Serpentine eyes spotting them. Jay thought to himself, _Now all that's left is to find the room Nya's in_

The four all followed Jay, yet Lloyd couldn't help but see that the base was made from an abandoned electric tower. "Guys, lets just hope Pythor isn't around," Kai stated, as he followed his teammates after Jay. The lightning ninja however paid no attention to anything but his mission, he was driven and determined to free her that he didn't seem to be alert on anything else. The other four however could only hope he would make it out in once piece without having to be sliced, shot, burnt, or blasted. Jay snuck casually and didn't notice any of those traps, the other four however followed in his suit avoiding as best they could of the booby traps. Luckily they all made it to the corridor of rooms that stood before them.

Jay checked everyone, in hopes of finding the one with Nya inside, though he didn't notice the snakes that were lurking around, also not paying attention letting them see him. "Ninja!" the snakes drew their weapons, alerting Jay, he turned and growled. His struck up his hands with full power, making the snakes back away a little. The four could only watch as Jay brutally fought them with such power, Kai covered Lloyd's eyes much to his annoyance. "No wonder Pythor craves his surge of power," Zane whispered. Cole could only nod and agree.

Jay finally rid the snakes and threw them aside, he then rushed forward a door that looked heavily locked, he had a hunch Nya would be in here. He let the electrical surge rush through his fist and he punched the power box to the door, allowing it to bust open. Inside he saw a cage and in that cage was Nya. He gasped, "Nya!" He ran forth to her, she was shocked to see him, "Jay?! What are you doing here-"

"I'm here to rescue you, now hold on," Jay got a grip on the bars and began to pull, however Nya shook her head, "N-No Jay you cant be here! I-Its a trap-" The four entered the room as Nya continued to rant, they all felt themselves become light, they looked up to see two beady eyes, Cole gasped, and screamed, "JAY LOOK O-" Before he could warn the lightning ninja they all were electrocuted, knocking them out, cold. Jay turned fast to see his friends laid on the ground, he gasped but it was too late for Electro sprung forward and stabbed him, Jay gagged, Nya screamed.

Electro smiled and brought the young man's head up by the chin, Jay stared at him, his mouth beginning to taste the iron liquid, he coughed blood, making the snake chuckle. "W-Why, Pythor...w-why," Jay asked, both in fury and anger. Electro narrowed his beady eyes and looked at Jay with his beady eyes, he hissed, "The namesss...**Electro**."

Electro pulled out the blade in Jay's chest, allowing him to fall to the ground, Nya began to cry, "J-Jay..."

Jay's vision blurred, and the last thing he saw was Nya's hand reaching out to him...

* * *

**(Oh crap, their all in trouble now! :o Whats gonna happen to Jay? Will Wu and Garmadon warn Cyrus and P.I.X.A.L in time? Will they all make it out alright? Stay tuned each day for more chapters! **

** Whew, what a chapter, cant wait for the next one, and I can tell you guys cant either, after this story I begin to write my series! I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed my last two stories, its gonna include my OC's, action, tragedy, and suspense X3 as you remember I wrote a one-shot of Cole's past, called Tale of Two Brothers, that information you read is going to be important in my upcoming series, so be sure to be on the lookout for that! **

** Also, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave an awesome review, or a favorite if you really enjoyed it, and finally, thanks for reading! :D) **


	16. Chapter 16: Too Little Too Late

P.I.X.A.L stood at the window, watching over the city with caution, she knew Pythor would come sooner or later into New Ninjago City's grounds, and when he did, she would not hesitate to attack. Though, she must also be careful, Pythor's new form has rendered some awfully painful affects to Zane, and Jay, she had to be alert and aware.

She thought she saw two figures enter the city, she narrowed her eyes and found them to be Wu and Garmadon. "The Sensei's," she uttered, allowing them to pass. Once inside the tower they met up with Cyrus and P.I.X.A.L on the 100th floor. They spoke of the current pressing matters.

"We must prepare on Pythor's attack, or else Ninjago will fall dearly, begging for mercy," Sensei began.

"Not to fear, Wu. P.I.X.A.L has already activated the security patrol bots to look out for any danger, and to make sure they don't short circuit, I made them with anti electric robotic parts so if it were ever to be electrocuted, nothing would happen," Cyrus stated.

"That wont be enough to stop him, he has the whole Serpentine on his side," Garmadon said, shaking his head, "The only way for us to stop him is to short him out of any power."

"But, Mr. Garmadon, how could we stop someone with so much power? He could surely overpower us if he had the chance," P.I.X.A.L questioned.

Garmadon shook his head, "He's not that powerful enough, although, Pythor might come for New Ninjago City, or find a way to wipe us all out remotely."

Cyrus pondered at that then turned to the master computer, "The only way for him to do that is to enter the Digiverse, surely he would have to find another way to kill us all from where he is, such as a Surge Tower."

Garmadon and Wu's eyes widened, Wu was first to speak, "Brother, where did the ninja head for after Jay?"

"I believe it was...oh no! Cyrus you must send your patrol bots for Surge Tower, before its too late!" Garmadon shouted. Cyrus reached for the patrol switch, but it was quickly shut off, as well as everything in the city and Ninjago.

"What is going on?" P.I.X.A.L asked with anxiety.

"We're...we're too late," Garmadon responded.

* * *

Jay felt his eyes begin to open, he looked up to see a bright light and he felt warm, was it all a dream? Had what happened never happened at all?

Yet then he found himself to be trapped in some large tube, attached to a capsule on the opposite side of the room, inside it was Electro, he was smiling. Jay shook his head, "N-No...no this cant be real."

Electro smirked and eyed the lightning ninja, "So pathetic, do you really think I would come down without an actual fight, yet now, I wont have to, now that I have _you_." Electro switched on the controls, Jay began to feel light and woozy, his power began to evaporate from inside him. He whimpered and dropped to his knees, Electro began to feel the power surge through him, it was all so good, "Yes...YES!"

Jay yelped, it was all to much for him, having been stabbed through the chest, now this, this surely cant be the end, can it? Tears began to form in his eyes, he'll probably never see Nya or the others again...

Speaking of the others, how were they? Well the four were finally coming to, yet it took some time for Cole, who finally awoke from his slumber. Nya was the one to greet them, yet she didn't sound happy. "Your finally awake," she said, laying against the bars of her cell. The four looked next to them to see she was in the cage beside them, Lloyd was the first to speak, "Huh?"

Nya looked at them, her eyes red and puffy, Kai searched the place, noticing Jay's absence, "Wait, wheres Jay?"

"So you finally come to that, huh?" Nya snapped.

"What?"

Nya shook her head, "H-He's gone, Kai...Pythor took him with, now he's taking his power...maybe even his _life_." The four were speechless, all of them felt at fault, especially Cole, he had suggested to run away from the Serpentine in the first place, what was he? A coward? The team leader shook his head, he should be the one to blame, he let this happen, he was supposed to be the one to put himself before the group...

He looked at Nya in remorse, then turned away, now he would never forgive himself for what he had done.

* * *

**(Oh gosh looks like the ninja are in a sticky situation, bet you guys are willing to find out whats going to happen next, huh? Well, I'm not talkin, because I update everyday so be ****_patient _****the story is close to the end soon, and we get closer to my series, which comes ****_after _****this, so be prepares for twists, suspense, and ninja romance X3. **

** Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter, please leave an awesome review and a favorite, thanks for reading! ^^) **


	17. Chapter 17: Sticky Situtations

Jay pounded his fists against the glass, demanding to be released, "L-Let me out!" Electro could only smile upon seeing the lightning ninja grow weaker by the minute, while instead he felt the mass power surge through him. "Soon, he will be utterly powerless, and I will rule whats left of this wretched, mudball planet!"

With each hit against the glass, Jay felt himself get weak until he couldn't pound anymore, his hand hit against the glass for the last time, before he slid down to the bottom of the tube, now too weak to move. Jay felt this was the end, his whole body felt numb, his powers were being taken, without them, he could not survive. He felt a tear run down his cheek...and he would never see the others...or Nya...again. "I-I'm, sorry...I've failed you all..."

* * *

Back in New Ninjago City, things were not going so well, first off, the citizens were in panic, the power was out, and all Cyrus, P.I.X.A.L, Wu, and Garmadon could do was absolutely nothing about it.

"Pythor must already be transferring his power, if we want to stop him, we have to make it quick," Garmadon stated. Wu stared out into the pitch black of the night, only catching a glimpse of the electric tower just a few miles off, he saw small sparks, to this his fear only increased, "My brother is right. We must stop Pythor from regaining more power! For the sake of Ninjago, and especially Jay."

P.I.X.A.L had her eyes locked onto the window, her green spectacles widened at the horrific sight she saw, "You all might want to see this." All three turned to see a shocking sight, hundreds of Serpentine warriors were making their way into the city, and by the looks of their weapons, they did not look friendly at all.

"Oh dear," Cyrus uttered. Garmadon eyed the army with concern, "Pythor must've gotten them on his side to fight, I will stay back with Cyrus, Wu, P.I.X.A.L you must go to Surge Tower and stop Pythor, this is not going to be an easy task." Cyrus however refused, "I shall stay back here, on my own, you go on with the other two while I hold them off!"

P.I.X.A.L looked at her creator in shock, "B-But, Mr. Borg, there are all so many of them! How do you plan to defend yourself without proper protection?"

Cyrus faced P.I.X.A.L, he put both hands on her shoulder, "Because all of Ninjago is at stake, my dear. Which means we all must protect it with our lives at all costs, even if it means attempting the impossible. I shall be fine...now go! Quickly, the ninja are in need of your assistance!"

P.I.X.A.L bowed, yet she still felt unsure of leaving her creator behind, but she must. The fate of Ninjago was at stake, as well as all the ninja's lives, she was built to assist and and assist she shall.

She then ran to the brothers and they all evacuated the building, Cyrus turned on the back-up power supply and used it to power up the patrol bots to defend the city, while the citizens made it safely to their homes. Yet the Serpentine warriors were prepared, they brought out long lightning rods with powerful energy sources at the ends. Cyrus gaped and looked out into the night where he saw the tower, he then made a simple wish, "Please make it that they don't make it too late."

* * *

"UNGH!" Kai kicked at the bars for at least the thousandth time, while the rest just watched in silence. Zane was meditating, like he did back in the Digiverse, to find a solution to their current situation, Lloyd was sulking, Nya was just sitting in her cell, uncomfortable, and Cole was sitting in the corner, staying distant from everyone.

Kai finally got frustrated and attempted to pry the bars off, Nya saw this and sighed, "Don't even think about it..." Kai faced his broken sister and gave her a confused glance, "Why?"

"When the bars are broken from the cage, the person holding it will reveal a large surge of electricity that will surely send them back into their cage...trust me, I learned the hard way," Nya revealed a large scar on her arm, Kai's eyes widened and he released the metal bars, he then sat in front of her and asked to see the arm, Nya refused however. Kai frowned, giving her a pitiful look, "Nya, we're going to get out of this, just you wait."

"Oh yeah, and what about Jay? What about him, for all we know, he could already be _dead_," Nya stated, her eyes beginning to water. Kai stood silent, he looked at his sister with sorry eyes, "We don't know that, Nya...he could still be alive, and I promise, by the moment we're out of here, I'm gonna make sure Pythor is my next burn victim."

"Sure, you should've thought of that before Jay got stabbed in the chest and got taken off to who knows where in this facility," Nya snapped back.

"There was nothing we could've done, Pythor shocked us senseless into unconsciousness," Zane replied.

"You could've cut his throat before he could do any damage then," Nya stated.

"How the hell do we do that?! Our swords aren't _that _long, Nya!" Lloyd shouted at her, which angered Kai, "Dude don't yell at my sister!"

"Just giving her the facts, hothead," Lloyd stated, his arms crossed. Kai gaped, "WHY YOU SON OF A-" He tackled Lloyd and began to fist fight him, shouting insults back at him, and Lloyd did in turn do the same, Nya pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, she had had enough of this. The noise itself could annoy even the cheeriest of people, but since none seemed to be present it only seemed to annoy Cole. He grit his teeth and attempted to block out the shouts and argues, but it was pointless. He suddenly had had enough and stood up, "ENOUGH!"

All of them instantly turned to their leader, their eyes wide in shock. Cole had his hands tightened into fists, so no one dared to speak up. "ALL OF YOU, QUIT WITH THE FIGHTING! IT IS POINTLESS, I KNOW WE'RE IN A TIGHT SITUATION RIGHT NOW, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" He ripped Lloyd away from Kai and gave him a glare that would scare even a group of menacing snakes. He set the shaking green ninja down and turned to Kai, "YOU. I EXPECTED BETTER. FIGHTING WITH SOMEONE YOUNGER, WHAT KIND OF NINJA ARE YOU." Kai stood quiet, not wanting to interfere with a fist to the face. Cole growled and went back to his corner, "NOW ALL OF YOU BE QUIET."

All of them exchanged worried glances, then looked back at their earth ninja leader.

"What's up with him?" Lloyd whispered.

"He's stressed and overcome with guilt, I do not find it surprising he is like this," Zane explained to him.

Kai sighed and shook his head, "I hope we get out of this soon...this is one sticky situation I _never _want to get into again..."

* * *

**(Soon Kai, you'll all get out and rescue Jay in time...or will they? Hehe, you'll all see what I mean in time, just don't be impatient, ok that's good :3 Anyway, we are soon to come to an end, are you guys ready? I guess not since you don't know what's gonna happen, but I assure you, it will be worth the wait. **

** Anyway, hope you enjoyed today's chapter, please leave a review, a favorite, and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	18. Chapter 18: Breaking Into The Tower

Electro chuckled upon seeing the weakened lightning ninja, nearly on the verge of death, Electro knew this will surely bring an end to the poor boy, but would result in his rise. Yes, he would rule over all, not just the Serpentine, but all of Ninjago,as long as he continued to have power he would! Electro laughed like a maniac, so foul, anyone who heard throughout the place would have chills up their spine.

P.I.X.A.L and the two senseis made it in the nick of time, just to hear the sound of Electro's laugh, P.I.X.A.L shuddered at the sound, anyone who heard that would've done the same, for what awaited for them inside was bound to be foul and unpleasant. "This is most _defiantly _the place," she stated. Garmadon narrowed his eyes and looked at through the dark corridor, no guards were present.

"We should find my son, and your students in there with no problem, though I don't think finding Jay will be as easy as pie," Garmadon said to his brother. Wu nodded, agreeing, "But we must, for the fate of him and all Ninjago itself."

"Then what do we stand here for? Lets go!" P.I.X.A.L dashed inside, cautious of her movements in case she set of an alarm, the two senseis followed her in suit. They all snuck through the halls without any trouble, finally making it to the secure room, where the others were held. However, P.I.X.A.L sensed it couldn't be _that _easy, there had to be a catch. She then saw a trigger near the door, her eyes widen and she pulled Wu and Garmadon down to the floor, "Get down!" The trigger went off and the door was blasted into smithereens, a loud alarm went off, alerting the guards someone broke in.

Electro heard it loud and clear, he growled, "Make sure they don't escape!" The Serpentine went forward to the secure room, only to find the intruders gone, they all searched the place, once they found nothing they reported to Electro, "The intruderssss sssseemed to have, disssappeared, sire." Electro growled, glaring at them all with hatred eyes, "Then find them and bring them to me! Or I'll DECAPITATE EVERYONE OF YOU!"

The Serpentine warriors cringed at his shouts and shakily, nodded. They all spread out in search for them, however what they didn't know, was that all, P.I.X.A.L, Wu, Garmadon, Kai, Nya, Lloyd, Cole, and Zane were all hiding out in the control room, far from harm.

"Well it was about time you got here," Kai grumbled.

"Better late than ever, I guess," P.I.X.A.L shrugged.

Cole glanced out the door to see some Serpentine warriors coming this way, "You might want to close the door, uh, like three times thick." P.I.X.A.L saw way ahead of him and activated the door to the control room to lock the door, ten times thick, the Serpentine saw and pounded on the door for it to open but it was no use. The first one grunted, "Great, now Py-er I mean, Electro's gonna have our heads!"

His partner nudged him in the shoulder, "Yeah, because you were stupid enough to not notice they were in the control room!" The first one gaped, "I'm not stupid!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

A third came in and smacked them both on the head, "It won't matter now! Electro's gonna have _all _our heads if he knows we didn't do our job, do you guys want to end up like Acidicus?!"

The two warriors winced at the name, the third sighed, "Good. Now I wish we could ditch this crazy snake but we cant, so lets round up as much snakes as we can and get this door open, ok?" His two partners nod, they then leave. Cole heard everything, he looked at the others with confused looks, "It seems they are taking orders from Pythor because he killed Acidicus."

"That explains why their too afraid to disobey him," Garmadon then motioned to Nya, "and they planned to use you as bait for Jay."

"Well we know it worked, and he might be in a predicament right now, but we don't know where he is!" Lloyd stated. P.I.X.A.L checked the security cameras and one caught her eyes. "I think I know where he might be," she stated. Everyone came over and stared at the screen, there they saw a room with wires, and two capsules, in one was a worn-out Jay, and in the other, was Pythor, who looked much more powered up than before.

"Can you shut off the room from here?" Wu asked. P.I.X.A.L typed in something, attempting to override the process but it only proved to be useless, "No."

"Well then we have to find a way to interrupt the transference, but how?" Garmadon asked.

Cole then thought back to the snakes, a smile curled at the edges of his lips, "What if we had some help?" Everyone faced him, confused, he then explained, "The Serpentine have no choice to follow Pythor, unless they have a reason to betray him. I say we become that reason."

"But what if they deny the offer?" Zane asked.

Cole shook his head, "They wont. Because they don't want to work for Pythor, I know that now. So I say we gain their trust, like we did back at the sewers." They all looked unsure of his plan, Cole however reminded them, "This could be the only way we can save Jay, now are you with me?"

They all exchanged worried glances, they then nodded to agree. Cole nodded, "Good, now lets go save Jay."

* * *

**(Oh my g-o-s-h! What will happen next! I don't know yet, but I'll come up with it shortly...but the real question is, will Jay make it out alive? Who knows? That's something ****_you'll _****have to figure out yourself!**

** Anyway, please leave an awesome review, leave a favorite if you haven't already, and finally, thanks for reading!) **


	19. Chapter 19: A Ninja's Sacrifice

Lizaru scouted the place, he just had to find those ninja or else it was the end for him and the rest of the Venomari, along with Acidicus. The second-in-command shook his head, why had he been taking orders from Pythor? Sure he would pay the price for not following his orders but still, he wouldn't regret betraying Pythor one bit...but he didn't want to go down like Acidicus.

"How dare I follow, what that crazy ssssayss me to do?" he mumbled to himself. Yet once he walked around the corner, he was pulled inside of a closet. The lights switched on, and Lizaru saw the faces of two ninja, the red and green one. "Hello, Lizaru," one of them greeted.

Lizaru clung tightly to his weapon, and pointed it firmly at both, "S-Stay back, ninja!"

Kai got a firm grip on his staff, he pulled it away from the horror struck snake, who stood his ground, "Y-You two are coming with me!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Relax, snake-breath. We're not gonna hurt you." Lizaru still wasn't sure about these do-gooders, "T-Then what do you want with me?"

"All we ask of is some of you and all the other snakes, _assistance_," Kai asked. Lizaru stopped shaking, he looked at both, unsure what to do or say, "W-What, what?"

"We have a friend somewhere in this facility, if you and your snake tribe friends help us find him, we'll make sure Pythor doesn't mess with any of you ever again," Kai explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lizaru eyed them suspiciously, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because, we hate Pythor too, and as much as you do, we want him to go down," Lloyd stated. Now this had Lizaru interested, he eyed the two men and gave a nod, "Alright. I'll help you."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere elsewhere in the facility, Zane and Cole were scouting the place, and judging by the lack of guards, they knew Kai and Lloyd had tied them onto their side. "It seems Kai and Lloyd have done their job, now its our turn to do ours," Zane stated. Cole nodded, his plan had worked, now it was their turn to do their job, P.I.X.A.L had gotten enough information on the snakes back at the control room, on how to override the power, so the transference would stop.

Using P.I.X.A.L as a guide, Zane and Cole made it to the door, and Zane pressed the code he was given, the power inside the room went out. Electro stopped receiving power, Jay gasped and slowly got up, curious of what happened. Electro growled, "Those stupid snakes! I ought to fry them for betraying me!" Zane and Cole broke into the room and side-kicked Electro in the face, knocking him unconscious, they ran to the capsule holding Jay. "Jay! You ok buddy?" Cole asked. The lightning ninja could only nod slowly, Zane grabbed a lightning rod from the floor and gave the capsule a little shock, making the door open, Cole caught a weakened Jay, who could only moan.

"He's too weak, we have to get him back to the hideout," Zane stated.

Cole nodded, hoisting Jay over his shoulder, however, the two didn't notice Electro slithering away from the scene, ready to strike from the shadows. "Zane, go to the others, I'll get Jay home," Cole said. Zane nodded and ran to the others, while Cole headed for the exit.

Zane passed a door, not helping but hear voices, he put his ear on the door to hear the cries of children, his eyes widen, has Pythor gone mad?

He shocks the door, allowing it to open, and inside he sees the offsprings of the Serpentine. "Please, help us," one cried.

Meanwhile, Cole was nearly at the exit when he felt himself being punched in the gut, he fell back, slowly getting himself up again, only to be wacked back onto the ground. Jay knew was was happening, "C-Cole he's invisible."

"Who?!" Cole shrieked, receiving another hit from behind.

"E-Electro," Jay replied.

"What?!" Cole felt his face being slapped, he growled and punched back only to find nothing. He was growing frustrated with this, "Show yourself, Pythor!" A hard whack made him fall back hard on the ground, Jay hit the wall, letting out a painful wince. Electro showed himself, Jay gasped, the villainous snake could only smile wide, he raised a lethal staff, sparks emitting at the end. "The names, **Electro**!" he shouted. Cole got up and saw what were to happen, he gasped, "NO!" He pushed Jay clear out of the way and took the electrocution himself, Jay watched in horror, "NO!"

Electro finished, tossing Cole aside, and going for Jay, only to find he had disappeared. Jay ran to Cole, "Cole! Cole wake up please!" Electro turned to see him kneeling over his friend, his frown was brought up into a wicked smile, he chuckled, and slithered towards him, Jay saw this and growled, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He grabbed the lightning rod in the snakes possession and shocked him, Electro shrieked and slithered off. Jay tossed away the staff and shook his friend, "C-Cole! Come on! Get up!"

Cole laid there motionless, tears began to form in the lightning ninja's eyes, "N-No...no, no!" Jay put his head against the earth ninja's chest, hoping to hear a pulse, but to his shock, there was none. The young man looked at Cole, shock in his eyes, he covered his eyes, the tears streaming down his pale cheeks, how could he let this happen? All of this was his fault. "I-I'm sorry...Cole," he whimpered. He then heard Electro's laugh throughout the corridor, Jay looked up, tears still coming out of his eyes, his eyebrows knitting in fury, Electro was going to pay for what he had done. He stood up, regaining his balance, he then picked up the lightning rod on the floor and sprinted in the direction Electro fled in.

Back in the control room, everyone had watched the horrific sight, Lloyd shook his head, "No that cant be true! Cole cant be dead!"

Kai frowned, eying the screen anxiously, "Come on, Cole. Come back to us." Nya was just as worried as anyone else, but not just for Cole, for Jay as well. P.I.X.A.L watched the screen, she saw a figure coming close, along with a few others, "Someones coming."

Zane made his way into the room, the small Serpentine following him, he then came to a halt once he saw Cole on the floor. He made his way to him, and turned him over to find his chest to be singed. "Oh no," he uttered.

"D-Do you think he's d-dead?" one of the child Serpentine asked. Zane knelt down to his friend, and shook him. Cole began to regain consciousness, "W-What...the." Zane gave a sigh of relief and helped the earth ninja to his feet, "You ok, Cole?" Cole held his throbbing head, "Y-Yeah...I...w-wait wheres Jay?"

Jay was in pursuit of Electro, even though he was in no condition to fight, he still had to avenge his friend. The laughs became closer in range, it made Jay want to spit in irritation. Yet now he was close, he saw an open door to the outside electric tower. Knowing Electro must've gone out there, he went forward, not before two individuals tackled him to the ground, "Ow! What the-Kai?!"

"Don't go out there!" Kai yelled. Jay pushed Kai and Lloyd off him, picking up his lightning rod, "I have to make Electro pay for killing Cole."

"I'm not dead!" they all turned to see Cole, being supported by Zane. Jay smiled, "COLE!" He ran to him and gave him a hug, Cole smiled, "I missed you too, buddy."

Jay looked behind them to find child Serpentine, "Uh, Zane? Are you aware that a bunch of baby Serpentine are behind you?"

"I'm not a baby!" Skales. Jr said in irritation. Zane chuckled, "Yes."

Kai grabbed Jay by the shoulders, "Dude you cant go out there and face him!"

"Oh yeah? Why not! Still, even if he didn't kill Cole, this all is my fault!" Jay shouted.

"No its not!" Lloyd yelled.

"He wants my power! I wont be able to live with myself if he hurt all of you with it!" Jay exclaimed.

"If you go out there, your going to die!" Kai snapped. Jay shook his head, "I'm going out there, and NONE of you are going to st-"

A powerful boom made them all fall back, the ninja slowly got to their feet. Jay looked out to see Electro swarming around the tower, ready for a fight, he looked back at his friends who were still stunned from the impact, he then looked out and sighed.

"Is everyone ok?" Cole asked, calling out to everyone.

Everyone responded, except for one. Cole got concerned, "Jay?" They all turned their heads to see Jay outside, their eyes widen, "JAY!" The ran after him, but the door closed, Cole pounded hard on it, "JAY!" The lightning ninja looked back at them, tears forming in his eyes, "I have to, for your sake." He began to climb the tower, not hearing his friends shrieks behind him.

Nya had seen what had occurred, she shook her head and pushed her way to the screen, "JAY NO DON'T DO IT!"

Jay looked up at the tower, Electro growing powerful on top, he gulped, unsure of what came next. _This is it_ he thought. He continued to climb the tower, ignoring the powerful surges he got from touching the metal. Electro saw him coming up, he smiled, "You cant possibly be serious..." Jay growled and made his way to the top, Electro faced him, giving a smug smirk. The lightning ninja glared at the Anocandrai, "You want me. You can have me."

Electro cranked his neck and hissed, "As you wish...fool." His hands sparked with power, Jay's eyes widened, he ducked the attack and began to fight. The others watched anxiously as the two countered at one another, their eyes moving from one place to another. Electro made his move, giving Jay a painful hit, but he returned the favor. The fight went on and on for long, the two were too equally matched.

"Their too equally matched! This fight could go on for ages!" Garmadon shouted. Nya watched the screen, her eyes full of fear.

Jay knew with this he would never defeat Electro, he then glanced at the lightning rod, and the tower, an idea formed in his head. He remembered what Wu told him about lightning, _Your element i_s _the most hardest to control for light and speed is unpredictable_. He stared down at the tower's point, and held in a cry...this would mean the end for them both. He then closed his eyes, _its a risk I will take_. So with a steady hand, he raised the lightning rod, Electro wondered what he was doing but then soon got a thought, his eyes widened, "W-Wait, no NO NO!" But it was too late. Jay slammed the rod against the tower, and a powerful surge came over them, Electro shrieked and sparked uncontrollably.

Jay did as well, holding in the screams, yet...he knew this was all worth it...he saved everyone.

The others watched in horror, Cole slammed onto the door, "NO JAY!"

The tears streamed down Nya's cheeks, she cried, "JAY!"

The lightning ninja breathed a final breath, and let the surge consume him...his eyes closed...into eternal sleep.

* * *

**(OMG NOOOO QAQ AHHHH WHY WHY DID I WRITE THAT, AHHH**

** A-Anyway...I guess this is the final chapter...o-oh my god what was I thinking?! (Sniff) Ahh...but don't worry, I'll still write the epilogue...(sniff) QAQ ahhhh I cant stop crying!**

** A-Anyway...(sniff)...thanks for reading, (sorry if I made you cry!) n) **


	20. Chapter 20: Ep-Start of a New Adventure

The next day, a grand funeral was held for Jay, many people came to honor the death of the beloved lightning ninja, even the Serpentine decided to attend it, due to the fact the only reason they were freed from Pythor was because Jay had put an end to him. Sensei, besides Nya, was most grieved at the loss of his student, as well as everyone else on the team. Nya spoke some words about Jay, which brought the people close to tears, and when she was done they all stood to pray, then left towards their home.

Zane reclaimed his falcon and went back to New Ninjago City with P.I.X.A.L, the place was a mess since the Serpentine attacked, but they were forgiven, and the place soon back onto its feet. Yet still, things weren't the same, Jay would always be one of his brothers, and when he would remember and grieve about it, P.I.X.A.L was there for him every step of the way.

Lloyd stayed with his parents, looking after the kids from time to time, yet he still had unpleasant dreams about Jay, yet with the help of his mother, he soon got over them.

Cole and Kai did not train for a long time, they were still upset, its only been weeks since his death and the team hasn't healed a bit. Sensei was alright if they didn't feel like training, he himself hasn't left his room ever since Jay's pass, and Cole and Kai respected that, as well as knew better not to disturb him. Cole sighed, looking out to the quiet morning, it was another beautiful day, for some individuals, yet for him it seemed like another dull morning, just waiting to be finished. He glanced over at Kai's bed, the fire starter had not awoken yet, good for him, he could go pay a visit to Nya.

He grabbed his casual sweat shirt and quietly went out the door. Once he made it to the small house above the mountains, he didn't hesitate one bit to knock on the door. Who answered was what surprised him. "Lloyd?" The green ninja looked a bit sick, but still fine enough to go out, yet he looked as if he'd been crying, Cole didn't ask, he just asked if he could come in. Lloyd nodded and allowed him to enter, when the door closed behind him, Cole saw a strange woman talking to Nya. He blinked, not wanting to interrupt but the woman gave him a strange feeling, "Uh, excuse me?"

Nya turned her head away from the guest and smiled at Cole, "Oh, hey, Cole."

"Hey," Cole waved back, staring at the mistress, "Nya, who's that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners. Guys, this is Andrea, a sister of mine, she just arrived to Ninjago and went to me, she seems to be lost and has no where to stay, so I thought I'd help her out a bit," Nya replied. The woman turned and took off her hood, Cole's eyes took in her beauty, her silky hair fell over he creamy, chocolate eyes, her smile was to die for, she was pretty.

"Hello?" she called.

Cole blushed at the sound of her calling him, "U-Uh, hi." Andrea smirked at him. _Wow _Cole thought, _Why didn't Nya tell me about her before, she's absolutely stunning_. "So, uh, do you guys want any breakfast?" Nya asked.

Lloyd gave a simple nod and sat himself on the couch, flashing a smug smirk at Andrea and Cole. The earth ninja gave him a glare, he then sat besides Andrea at the breakfast table, wanting to know more about her. "So, uh, Andrea, your a sister of Nya?" Lloyd asked. Andrea nodded, "Long-lost, I was sent away, few years ago, the rest is history." Lloyd nodded in understanding, "I see. So what made you come back?"

"I heard someone passed away that was dear to my sister," she responded. Cole frowned, "You mean Jay."

"Jay? As in Jay Walker?" Andrea questioned. Cole and Lloyd nodded their heads sadly, Andrea frowned at the too in pity, "I'm sorry then."

"Yeah...we're still trying to get over it," Lloyd stated.

"Yeah. So, you don't have a place to stay?" Cole chimed in, ignoring a look from Lloyd. Andrea shook her head, "I was planning on keeping Nya company here, since she's now...alone."

"Oh," Cole stopped, "Oh, right, ok...you should do that."

"I don't mind it one bit if you go stay with Sensei, Andrea," Nya called from the kitchen. Cole got a hint of delight in his eyes. "Oh, really? But you'll be all alone, here," Andrea stated.

"Its really no biggie, its not like I'm not gonna have visitors, I'm ok with you staying with Sensei Wu, its really nothing, sis," Nya explained.

"Oh, ok, I guess I'll stay with your Sensei, where is he anyway?" Andrea asked.

"O-Oh! I stay with my sensei, you can stay with me," Cole chuckled nervously. Andrea glanced at Cole in interest, "Your a student of Sensei Wu?"

Cole smirked and got up, he did Spinjitzu, knocking over a few chairs in the process. "Cole!" Nya yelled. The earth ninja stopped immediately, "Sorry!"

Andrea chuckled, "I see you know Spinjitzu, yours needs a little work though."

"Pfft, I practice _all _the time, and I'm surprised, if your not from Ninjago, how do you know Sensei Wu?" Cole asked, a little curious.

"Oh trust me," Andrea crossed her arms, "I know him _more than you think_."

* * *

**(Well it seems in comes my first OC, Andrea Potter (don't question the last name), and so this marks the end of Electrified to The Touch, and the start of my Ninjago series: Ninjago-Dragons of Spinjitzu. Don't worry, this story will continue into another, the reason I wrote this before the start of my series is because my series ****_begins _****with this story, and then we get to find out what ****_really _****happened to Jay! So prepare for some suspense, romance, and some major plot twists! **

** Anyway guys, I really enjoyed you guys reading and leaving awesome, funny comments in the reviews, and I hope to see some of that with my own work, so for the last time with this, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter/epilogue as much as I did, I hope you guys leave spectacular comments and a favorite if you haven't already, and finally...thanks so much guys for reading, you all are awesome, don't let anyone tell you you aren't!) **


End file.
